


Вирус MERS

by WXD



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Ханамии были каникулы, планы, развлечения и привычная жизнь, — а потом в одну секунду ничего этого не стало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oтсылки к шестой главе новеллы -Replace 5- The Uneven Aces: The “Bad Boy” of Deceit, намеренное искажение таймлайна  
> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Kirisaki Daiichi 2016 по заявке с Инсайда "ОМП/Ханамия, нон-кон со всеми подробностями, последующий преслэш Киеши/Ханамия (не херт-кофморт, Киеши узнает постфактум)"

Ханамия его узнал, только когда он снял шапку. Стянул простым движением без капли наигранности, как будто стало жарко или зачесался лоб, стянул и даже махнул рукой — непринужденно, словно приветствовал. И он улыбался.

Со своего места Ханамия мог расслышать звуки оживленной улицы — урчали моторы, пищал далекий клаксон, доносилось эхо шагов, подхваченное стенами, но звуки были блеклые, глухие, как со дна колодца.

Зачем он сюда поперся? Вдоль одной из стен выстроились аккуратно сложенные и накрытые брезентом ящики, тянулась решетка вентиляции, а за несколькими метрами кирпича и бетона сейчас гремел очередной диджейский сет. Или не за этой стеной? Проулок впереди заканчивался тупиком. В углу кто-то шуршал, может, кошка или собака. Асфальт под ногами казался грязным и холодным, наверху, где в ночной темноте сходились углы и выступы зданий, завывал ветер.

Как здесь оказался этот тип? Откуда? Как здесь оказался он сам?

Ханамия был чудовищно пьян, как раз настолько, когда редкие обрывки реальности не просто не складываются в общую картину — путают еще больше. Или кажутся сном.

— Привет, — сказал тип, сжимая в руке шапку, — помнишь меня?

Дыхание превращалось в пар, тут же подхваченный ветром. Ханамия помнил — вспомнил только что. И ведь ничего такого не было в этой шапке, самая обычная трикотажная хрень, не лыжная маска, не бейсболка с козырьком, он даже не надвигал ее на лоб. И все-таки шапка делала из него совсем другого человека. А может, дело было в том, что Ханамия плохо помнил его лицо. И, разумеется, видел только без шапки.

— А что, должен? — буркнул Ханамия и попытался его обогнуть. Точнее, качнулся по дуге — ноги не слушались. Тип шагнул в унисон, в ту же сторону, не давая себя обойти. Случайно, подумал Ханамия. Случайно. Его всего лишь занесло по той же пьяной траектории.

Сугимото? Сугияма? Имени он не помнил. После того как Ханамия брался за них, они превращались в мусор, и место им было только на свалке, без лиц и без имен. Какие имена на свалке? Какого черта ему надо?

Холодный ветер врывался под куртку, немного приводил в чувство. Ханамия тяжело потер глаза и шагнул в другую сторону. Тип, по-прежнему улыбаясь, — Араки? Такаги? Сасаки? — удержал его за плечо. Со стороны, наверное, казалось, что встретились два хороших приятеля — поздний вечер, тупик за клубом, много выпивки и времени еще полно. Ночь только начинается.

Злость отрезвила, и Ханамия с силой стряхнул чужую руку. Тип толкнул его к стене, с виду даже не прикладывая никаких усилий, но от удара о бетон вышибло дух. Голова вдруг сделалась ясной до боли, но мышцы совсем отказали, а желудок взорвался в мучительном спазме. Весь выпитый за вечер алкоголь рванул по пищеводу вверх, но Ханамия не успел наклониться — незнакомец его ударил. Под дых и тут же следом — в ухо. И еще раз, под ребра, при этом почти заботливо придержал за воротник, не давая упасть.

Казалось, едкая желчь расплескалась внутри, не найдя выхода — обожгла легкие, ободрала трахею, просочилась в нос — и Ханамия понял, что не сумеет даже закричать, как в самых поганых кошмарах.

 

Ханамия поднял мяч, откатившийся ему под ноги.

— Твой?

Высокий — самый высокий на площадке — тип в майке с номером четыре, не глядя на Ханамию, подхватил мяч и тут же рванул к кольцу.

Ханамия не рассчитывал на спасибо, он просто хотел подойти поближе. Понять, чем пахнет этот тип. Тот пах невыносимым самодовольством, а еще — невнимательностью.

Сугимото Анго, сын тренера и капитан баскетбольной команды, не поблагодарил Ханамию не потому что был невежей, он просто не обратил на него никакого внимания. Первогодка, новичок со скамейки запасных, какое дело до него капитану. Все равно что говорить спасибо корзине с мячами. Ханамии это было только на руку.

Вернувшись на скамейку, он почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Это был такой же первогодка из второго состава — Фурухаши Коджиро. Обычно он сидел на другом конце скамьи и наблюдал за происходящим в зале странными мутными глазами. Глаза у Фурухаши были темные, матовые, радужка, словно губка, впитала в себя зрачок, и оттого взгляд казался неподвижным и пустым. Они учились в разных классах, и вне тренировок Ханамия с ним не пересекался.

Сделав вид, что равнодушно скользит взглядом мимо, Ханамия поставил мысленную галочку — присмотреться к Фурухаши.

Сейчас было не до того.

С одной стороны, Ханамия чувствовал, что может действовать уже сегодня, все зависит только от него. С другой — всего лишь третья неделя тренировок, может, стоило подготовиться лучше. Еще понаблюдать. И дело было не в том, что основа Сугимото демонстрировала выдающуюся игру — их бестолковая беготня по залу вслед за капитаном больше напоминала скачки обезьян из фильма про дикую природу — дело было в скамейке запасных. Возможно, стоило попробовать с кем-то договориться. Прощупать почву.

Да, да, организовать заговор, — мысленно съязвил Ханамия. — Еще оружие им раздать.

Он не собирался устраивать переворот. Пока еще нет.

Он всего лишь маленькая незаметная песчинка в этом зале, первогодка старшей школы Кирисаки Дайичи, приятный мальчик с приветливой улыбкой и ясными глазами. Запасной игрок.

Какие же все-таки дебилы, — с глухой яростью думал Ханамия, разглядывая прыгающих под кольцом игроков.

Тренер торчал у дальнего края площадки, время от времени дул в свой свисток, хлопал в ладоши, но больше напоминал ростовую фигуру, чем учителя — опору команды.

Полное дерьмо.

Вся команда работала на одного Сугимото, пасовала только ему, и это черт знает на что было похоже. С такими игроками не светило шагнуть дальше первого отборочного тура, впрочем, это Ханамию беспокоило меньше всего. Он не строил далеко идущих планов, пока что его внимание было сосредоточено на одном бестолковом громиле — Сугимото. Глядя на него, у Ханамии чесались руки.

Тренер свистнул и скомандовал замену — со скамейки поднялся Фурухаши, сам Ханамия и еще двое первогодок. На них звездному Сугимото предстояло отрабатывать свой уникальный стиль игры.

Поднимаясь, Ханамия снова покосился на Фурухаши. Тот смотрел на него.

Поначалу возню на площадке даже в шутку нельзя было назвать игрой — основа обменивалась передачами, как будто кроме них вокруг и не было никого, запасные выглядели манекенами на своих позициях. Но на третьей минуте под рукой атакующего защитника словно из пустоты возник Фурухаши и легко увел у него мяч. Секунда — вторая — и мяч оказался в кольце. На мгновение площадку окутала гробовая тишина. Команда запасных боялась выдохнуть. Основа никак не могла поверить даже не в то, что запасной первогодка обошел их игрока, а в то, что он вообще посмел протянуть руку к мячу.

Пробегая мимо Ханамии, Фурухаши усмехнулся:

— Хорошие порядки в команде Сугимото-сенсея.

Ханамия не отреагировал. Загривок взялся мурашками, кровь обожгла виски изнутри — вот оно. Отличный момент. Лучше не придумаешь.

Тренер захлопал в ладоши, сообразив, что пауза затянулась.

Ханамия на ходу отправил невысокого крепыша в трехсекундную зону, жестом показал Фурухаши на переднюю линию у кольца основы.

Команда Сугимото перестала быть сонными обезьянами и превратилась в растерянных обезьян — центровой словно забыл, зачем ему руки, тяжелый форвард бестолково метался по краю площадки, несуществующая опека развалилась окончательно, а сам Сугимото, паникуя, отдал передачу прямо в руки Ханамии. В порыве вдохновения тот не стал пасовать Фурухаши, а, чуть отпрыгнув назад, выдал почти идеальный флотер.

Площадка беззвучно ахнула. Никто даже не подумал воевать за подбор. Счет сравнялся.

Сугимото замахал руками, подавая знак отцу, и тот ухватился за свисток. Перерыв.  
Ханамия едва не расхохотался — эти идиоты, вместо того, чтобы собраться, сами рыли себе яму.

Скамейка запасных встретила их радостными воплями и поздравлениями — тренерский сынок со своей короной основательно всех достал.

Накинув на голову полотенце, Ханамия задавил рвущееся ликование — это было только начало, радоваться пока не стоило.

Ответив на ухмылку Фурухаши, он уверенно, теперь уже с полным правом, распределил роли, время от времени поглядывая на Сугимото и его дружков. Тот все порывался встать, но остальные его осаживали, понимая, что ситуация нелепая — что можно сделать во время перерыва? Сказать первогодкам, чтоб не смели играть? Пообещать головомойку после тренировки? Заорать, ударить? Даже Сугимото наверняка понимал, что ничего подобного делать нельзя. Во всяком случае, не во время матча.

Тренер, бросая хмурые взгляды в их сторону, о чем-то совещался с центровым.

Широко улыбнувшись им через площадку, Ханамия наскоро набросал стратегию игры, хотя по лицу любого из первогодок становилось ясно, что у основы на этот раз не осталось ни шанса.

Сам Ханамия смотрел на них и думал, что большинство запасных недалеко ушли мозгами от тупицы Сугимото — радовались, словно будущая победа раз и навсегда расставит все по местам. Он-то хорошо понимал, что одна победа на тренировке ничего не решит, разве что вызовет со стороны Сугимото настоящий террор. Действовать нужно было иначе. Блеклый взгляд Фурухаши вселял надежду — кажется, не один Ханамия улавливал, что к чему. Успех следовало развивать и закреплять, иначе в нем не было никакого смысла. Как бы они ни старались — в этот раз или в любой другой, в команде все равно ничего не поменяется. Если не поменять команду.

На площадку Ханамия вышел хладнокровным и собранным, как никогда.

Они играли — крепыш с номером двенадцать оказался совсем неплохим центровым, а броски Фурухаши принесли им во второй половине немало очков. Сам Ханамия держался на позиции разыгрывающего и особенно не лез под кольцо. Предвкушение выстреливало в кончики пальцев, туго пружинило под диафрагмой. На исходе восемнадцатой минуты Ханамия перехватил взгляд Фурухаши и легко кивнул. Тот ответил короткой ухмылкой.

Приняв пас, он двинулся по площадке со скоростью пущенного в цель сюрикена — обводка, пас атакующему, прием передачи, снова обводка — и пока он отвлекал на себя всю обезьянью стаю, Ханамия ушел под кольцо и встал у Сугимото за спиной.

Вместо того чтобы следить за возней вокруг Фурухаши, как делали все остальные придурки, он неотрывно наблюдал за кольцом. Даже центровой, кажется, не замечал его присутствия, и когда мяч просвистел сквозь сетку, Ханамии не пришлось изображать, как неловко он бросился на подбор. Носок его кеда всего на секунду соприкоснулся с голенью Сугимото, — а казалось, что всего лишь скользнул мимо — и ненавистная обезьяна без единого крика рухнула на настил. Пол ответил глухим дребезжанием, и у Ханамии на секунду сладко замерло сердце.

Площадка протяжно выдохнула, и снова повисла та же тишина, что и в начале матча.

Сугимото лежал, неловко подвернув ногу — неподвижно, молча — а на полу возле его волос блестели разлетевшиеся брызги пота.

Кто-то один отмер — бросился к капитану, закричал, требуя врача, и в следующий момент все уже толпились на трехсекундной разметке, включая запасных. Сквозь толпу с задушенным воем проталкивался тренер.

Поморщившись, Ханамия отступил к скамейке — можно, простительно, паника, шок — и напоролся взглядом на кривую ухмылку Фурухаши. Крепыш-центровой стоял рядом с ним, согнувшись, уперев руки в колени, и наблюдал за хаосом под корзиной.

Когда на исходе долгого-долгого вечера Ханамия вернулся, наконец, в раздевалку, оба ждали его там, уже переодетые, потягивая лимонный чай из автомата.

Фурухаши лениво приподнял веки — матовые глаза казались плоскими и пустыми.

— Шуму-то сколько, — презрительно выплюнул он, кивнув на дверь. — Как будто никто не знает, что баскетбол — не пикник в парке.

Крепыш согласно хмыкнул и спросил:

— Ну что там? Жить будет?

— Разрыв сухожилия, — сообщил Ханамия, бросая на скамейку полотенце. — И сотрясение. Говорят, средней тяжести.

Оба оживленно присвистнули.

— Да. Не скоро вернется в строй наш Сугимото, надо же.

Ханамия устало сбросил форменную куртку и улыбнулся.

— К его появлению, наверное, многое изменится.

 

— Ты помнишь, сколько я провалялся в больнице, Ханамия?

Джинсы на коленях вымокли насквозь, он это чувствовал, а еще — боль в боку, в солнечном сплетении. Боль накатывала волнами, не давала дышать. Саднила щека. Губы онемели.

Хотелось ответить — я едва вспомнил, как тебя звали, недоумок. Как считаешь, я действительно должен помнить каждого идиота, которого покалечил?

Это было то, что хотелось ответить, и то, чего отвечать ни в коем случае не стоило. Ханамия скорчился возле стены, привалившись к ней боком. В колени больно давил асфальт. Вымокшие джинсы беспокоили — дождь шел слишком давно, а ткань пропиталась влагой так, что это нельзя было списать на шутки восприятия. Он почти валялся в луже, и даже думать не хотелось, откуда она здесь взялась. Нос не различал запахов. Утешало только то, что эту лужу пока что не сделал он сам, но голос Сугимото сводил на нет любые утешения.

Вот ведь, — думал Ханамия крохотной частью мозга, — надо же. У тебя под ребрами моток колючей проволоки, а в горло, кажется, запихнули морского ежа. Ты ничего не соображаешь и едва дышишь. А думаешь про какую-то сраную лужу.

— Ханамия? — Снова позвал его Сугимото, и голос звучал мягко, почти дружески, но сквозь эти фланелевые интонации рвалась истеричная дрожь. — Вспомнил, Ханамия?

Лучше бы он орал, дергался, размахивал руками — это все были эмоции. Горячие, чистые, как кровь из свежей раны. Здоровые. С ними можно было что-то придумать. А спокойная хрипотца, наощупь похожая на комок ветхой фланели, говорила о застарелом психозе — гнилом и опасном. Это пугало так же, как и то, что Сугимото помнил его имя, точнее, хорошо знал и не забывал ни на секунду. Сколько лет, оказывается, он жил с его именем? Шесть? Семь?

Ханамия прикрыл глаза. Голова кружилась.

— Забыл? — Сугимото наклонился к нему, казалось, он вот-вот опустится на корточки, словно заботливый приятель. Голос сочился тошнотворным участием. — Забыл? Нет, Ханамия, конечно же, нет. Не забыл.

Выпрямившись рывком, Сугимото коротко пнул его в бок.

— Ты, сволочь, и не помнил! — Голос перешел в хриплый свист, Сугимото закашлялся, но Ханамия ничего толком не слышал.

Удар растекся по ребрам кислотной кляксой, воздух в легких превратился в желе пополам со стеклом. Перед глазами запорхали неоновые точки.

Вместо крика горло выталкивало только беззвучное шипение.

— Не знал, мразь, забыл уже через неделю, да? — свистел Сугимото. — А я тебе скажу, я год переезжал из больницы в больницу, знаешь, сколько я невропатологов сменил?

Крохотная точка, островок невыносимой ясности в мозгу, на который не действовали удары, опьянение и боль, продолжал работать — холодно оценивал, делал выводы, сопоставлял. Ханамия сжал зубы, чтобы задавить этого монстра размером с игольное ушко. Он не хотел думать и оценивать. Он хотел прижаться лбом к стене и потерять сознание.

Неврология, да. Конечно, сотрясение мозга после удара об пол, он ведь сам узнавал. Виском? Лобной костью? Иногда после таких вот сотрясений случаются осложнения. А потом?

— Отец пустил все деньги на лечение — те деньги, на которые я должен был учиться. Понимаешь, урод? Понимаешь теперь?

Ханамия понимал. Ребра вспыхивали алой болью, но он понимал. Последствия ударов головой могут быть любыми — от вечных мигреней до приступов агрессии. Может, этот придурок уже получал раньше по мозгам, хотя, ей-богу, Ханамия даже сейчас мог поклясться, что в его башке ничего нет, кроме мышиного помета.

Сугимото так больше и не появился в клубе, а следом как-то незаметно исчез и тренер, Ханамии было не до того, чтобы выяснять судьбу мусора, выброшенного на свалку. Глупый мусор. Отработанный материал.

Пробормотав что-то, Сугимото дернул его за шиворот так, что затрещала куртка, притиснул к стене всем телом, чтобы не свалился. Ханамия чувствовал, как край замка впивается в горло, но не мог поднять голову.

Внутри вскипела привычная ярость — Ханамия терпеть не мог, когда к нему вот так запросто прижимались. Реакция обычно выходила на грани осознанного — руки сами чесались, а глаза застилало едкой пеленой. Сугимото легко перехватил его кулак, засмеялся.

— Не любишь, когда тебя дергают, как мешок с дерьмом? Когда вертят, как пугало? Как… как резиновую куклу? Не нравится?

Он дышал Ханамии прямо в лицо, и в его дыхании легко угадывалась болезнь — не физическая, но уже почти смертельная — как тогда, семь лет назад, от него на расстоянии несло рассеянным самодовольством.

Так не бывает, — тупо подумал Ханамия. — Не бывает.

Нет. Кому как ни ему полагалось знать, что бывает — еще и похуже.

Вдруг вспомнилось, как однажды, крепко набравшись, Ямазаки рассказал ему об одном своем похождении, от которого даже у Ханамии задергалась щека. «Познакомились на празднике фейерверков, помнишь, вы с Сето еще отказались ехать? Она с подругой была, но подруга тоже кого-то встретила. Я ее проводил, она по дороге болтала, что живет одна, учится в каком-то колледже. Я, в общем, ни на что тогда не рассчитывал, понимаешь? И ни о чем таком не думал. Попрощались, я почти дошел до метро, и как дернул кто — вернулся. Она удивилась, но открыла. Комната — как коробка от телевизора, один футон и холодильник. Как же ее звали, черт? А, да… Азуми. Азуми, представляешь? Сопротивлялась, как ведьма, я спиной все углы пересчитал. Шею расцарапала, до лица не дотянулась. После велела мне убираться. С ума сойти, драная футболка держится на одном рукаве, а она мне — пошел отсюда! Ругалась так, что оглохнуть можно было, но не плакала. Больше я ее не видел...»

Наутро Ханамия делал вид, что ничего не помнит, а Ямазаки — что ничего не рассказывал, но брезгливость к нему после этого Ханамия так и не смог побороть.

Отличное воспоминание. Очень подходящее для бетонного тупика и психа, отрывающего ему воротник.

Сугимото тряхнул его еще раз, так, что к горлу снова подкатила тошнота. Сжав пальцами шею под самым подбородком, он сказал:

— Ты, Ханамия, сейчас встанешь на колени и откроешь рот. И тогда все закончится. Да?

Закончится.

Закончится. Сугимото говорил это так, что было ясно — он мечтает о каком-то завершении вовсе не для Ханамии, а для себя. Для чего-то в своей голове.

Ханамия зажмурился. На подбородок потекла горькая слюна пополам с желчью.

Сугимото толкнул его вниз, надавив на плечо. Колени снова коснулись ледяного мокрого асфальта.

— Если свалишься, я тебя убью. Блеванешь — изобью до полусмерти. Дернешься — останешься без зубов. — В подтверждение своих слов Сугимото отвесил ему оплеуху, и сам же придержал сбоку, чтобы Ханамия не упал.

Расстегнул куртку, завозился с ремнем.

Изо всех сил превозмогая тошноту и боль в ребрах, Ханамия заговорил. Язык не желал слушаться, мысли разбегались. И только запрятанная глубоко в мозгу частица рассудка, та самая, которая все это время не давала ему проститься с реальностью, пришпоривала, заставляла хоть как-то действовать.

— Суги… Сугимото. Конечно же, я все помню. Помню, как вчера, и до сих пор сожалею. Как ты мог подумать только, что я забыл? Сугимото, давай поговорим. Я пьян и…

Ханамия сам не слышал своего голоса.

Удар оказался таким, что голова мотнулась, едва не вывихнув позвонки. Сугимото крепко держал его за воротник, не давая упасть.

Что можно было сделать? Ну же, что? Что? Изобразить кукольное раскаяние, как тогда, в баскетбольном клубе? Попросить прощения? Сказать что-нибудь такое, чтобы Сугимото окончательно вышел из себя и просто избил его до потери сознания? Нет, не получится.

— Сугимото, ты сам не понимаешь, что творишь. Ты…

Тот без усилий сжал его лицо одной ладонью, вздернул голову вверх. Глаза слезились, темнота расплывалась сплошной мутной кляксой.

— А ты изменился, Ханамия-кун.

Хорошо. Ладно. Что…

Сугимото надавил ему на щеки, заставляя открыть рот. Тошнота желчью плескалась в горле.

— Шире давай, падаль.

Одной рукой Сугимото сгреб волосы на макушке, второй направил в рот член. Мягкая, вялая головка проехалась по языку, уперлась в небо — ощущение было такое, словно в рот ему проталкивали скользкий кусок сырого мяса.

Ханамия задыхался. Мокрые веки кололо от ветра, на подбородок выплеснулась очередная порция желчи. Ничего не замечая, Сугимото что-то бормотал себе под нос и коротко двигал бедрами.

Перестав соображать, Ханамия зашарил руками по асфальту, выискивая хоть что-нибудь, горло судорожно сократилось, Сугимото хрипло вскрикнул и отдернул его от себя за волосы.

Член все так же висел бесполезным мокрым куском.

Желудок мучительно дернулся и начал размеренно выталкивать из Ханамии желчь пополам с остатками алкоголя.

Сугимото бессильно взвыл и ударил его в висок, а потом еще раз — ногой в живот, но этого Ханамия уже не почувствовал.


	2. Chapter 2

Ханамия сидел за кухонным столом. Перед ним лежало простое карманное зеркало, из тех, что носят с собой девчонки. Может быть, мамино. Рядом стояла чашка кофе, к которой он почти не прикоснулся.

Поморщившись, Ханамия почесал бок сквозь футболку — кожа казалась болезненно стянутой и сухой, как старая подошва. Осторожно потрогал языком уголок рта. Снова взялся за зеркало. Он брался за него уже в пятый раз и каждый раз начинал думать о чем-то постороннем. Сосредоточиться на собственном отражении никак не получалось.

Отвел волосы с левого виска — под волосами багровела ссадина, захлестывающая веко. Ханамия осторожно, по сантиметру ощупал череп до самой макушки. Ноет слегка, но это кожа. Слишком сильно… тянули за волосы. Голова цела. Кровоподтек, который позже станет лиловым, а потом коричнево-зеленым — мягкие ткани. Гематома, терпимо.

Так, ниже. Левая щека цела. С губой плохо — разбита до трещины. Угол рта покрасневший, воспаленный. Ханамия скривился бы, не будь так больно. Дальше.

Что он делал позавчера? Вчера утром?

День начинался, как самый обычный день зимних каникул. Двадцать седьмое декабря? Двадцать шестое? Неважно. К обеду позвонил Сето, предложил встретиться вечером. Куда-нибудь сходить. Сето был единственным, с кем Ханамия поддерживал отношения после школы. Время от времени виделись — в основном на каникулах или на праздниках, ходили куда-то, выпивали. Однажды позвонил Хара, но разговор увял после второй банки пива, около часа они обменивались односложными репликами, потом разошлись. С Сето было проще — и все еще интересно.

Баскетбол бросили оба. Иногда Ханамия ходил на стритбольную площадку в соседнем квартале — пару раз в месяц, не больше, размяться. Мелкая нагрузка вместо плавания или тренажеров — и все.

Итак, что? Занятия закончились, он отоспался, а через пару дней позвонил Сето. Вчера. Вчера после обеда.

Мысли путались. Ханамия скосил взгляд на зеркало у себя в руке. Снова он отвлекся.

Подбородок цел. Ладно. Справа все выглядело намного хуже — во-первых щека. Кожу пропахали длинные запекшиеся царапины — наверное, стесал об асфальт, когда падал. Царапины тонули в сплошном лилово-красном синяке. Правый глаз опух и слегка заплыл.

Было холодно, но Ханамия сидел в одной футболке. Ребра болели нещадно. Живот, бока и ребра он ощупал первым делом — в ванной, когда вернулся домой. Уж в чем, а в переломах и травмах он разбирался. Тщательно осматривая себя перед зеркалом, втягивая воздух и сжимая зубы при каждом нажиме, Ханамия даже усмехнулся — и кто теперь скажет, что это никчемные знания? Хотя, конечно, не будь у него подобных знаний… Ханамия с усилием прошелся пальцами вдоль собственного бока — чтобы не думать о глупостях. Чтобы вообще не думать до утра.

Повезло. Ушибов, конечно, оказалось много, на синяки страшно было смотреть, но серьезных повреждений вроде не нашлось. И ребра остались целы.

Легко отделался. Эта мысль почему-то вызвала смешок.

Хорошо, хорошо, не отвлекайся, — напомнил себе Ханамия. — Зеркало. Лицо.

Щека, а во-вторых, губа. Верхняя губа справа оказалась рассечена намного сильнее, чем слева, ссадина тянулась вверх почти до самого носа и выглядела отталкивающе даже по сравнению с остальными синяками. Впрочем, была бы разница.

Опустив зеркало на стол, Ханамия взялся за остывший кофе. Часы-магнит на холодильнике показывали половину второго.

Сето позвонил вчера примерно в это время.

Сначала они отправились в какое-то заведение в Роппонги, там встретили знакомых. Сугимото — тип в шапке — прибился к ним в этом клубе или после? С кем он пришел?

Кругом было не продохнуть от предновогодней суеты, клуб оказался набит туристами, и очень скоро Сето, уже обнимавший какую-то девчонку с голыми руками и коленками, предложил доехать до Синдзюку. Девчонка напоминала ванильное суфле — и, наверное, мозги имела соответствующие.

В Роппонги Ханамия еще не был очень пьян, а вот потом нализался. Кажется, Сето предлагал ему взять Суфле и отправиться в один из здешних отелей. Развлечение на троих, звучало заманчиво, давно они так не расслаблялись. Суфле была не против.

Потом Ханамия встретил однокурсника. Потом… потом кого-то еще. Точно, Сугимото, тогда еще просто безликий тип в шапке, появился именно тогда. Увязался за кем-то с танцпола, присел, смеялся, выпивали. Сето, прикрываясь столом, шарил у Суфле под юбкой.

Потом — провал.

Ханамия не мог вспомнить ничего кроме ярких клубных вспышек и цветного дыма. Помнил еще, как ветер ударил в лицо, стоило выйти на улицу. Помнил, как Сето махнул рукой, не отрываясь от белоснежной кожи в глубоком вырезе.

И дальше только темнота тупика за клубом, холод в промокших коленях, боль в ребрах и…

И все остальное.

Вставая из-за стола, Ханамия схватился за бок и охнул.

Он проснулся два часа назад, долго сидел в горячей ванне, потом час провел на кухне, рассматривая в карманном зеркале свое лицо. Точнее, думая ни о чем.

Горло саднило, голова болела. Ханамия медленно добрел до футона в своей комнате, посмотрел на разбросанные вещи. Сумка валялась в углу, рядом — телефон.

Он криво опустился на одеяло, стараясь не задеть колени, впрочем, толку от этого оказалось мало — болело все, от ступней до макушки.

Снаружи было пасмурно, комната тонула в сумрачных серых тенях.

Ни с того, ни с сего Ханамия вдруг вспомнил девицу, про которую рассказывал Ямазаки — Азуми. «Она мне открыла и сопротивлялась, как черт». Тени жались по углам, время от времени протягивая щупальца к футону. Ханамия едва подавил желание вскочить и проверить дверь. Пожалуй, только боль в ребрах удержала.

Да что с тобой, придурок, — думал он. Девчонка, дверь… Успокойся.

Когда он очнулся в той подворотне, Сугимото уже и след простыл. Этот дегенерат наверняка помчался заливать свой ужас выпивкой или — вот бы отлично — сиганул на рельсы в метро. Нет, метро — не отлично. Он сам с ним поквитается, своими руками, и Сугимото еще не раз пожалеет, что не полез в петлю. Или не сдох во время своих путешествий по больницам.

Но привычная, родная злоба почему-то не вспыхивала в ответ на эти мысли, в голове все было таким же серым, как тени в углах. Ханамия натянул одеяло на голову и закрыл глаза.

В подворотне он пришел в себя от холода и оттого, что рядом вертелась какая-то псина. Тело превратилось в кусок мороженого мяса. Шарф спереди был весь перепачкан рвотой, первым делом Ханамия размотал его и швырнул в темноту. Ощупал лицо, голову. Щеку и подбородок стянуло от запекшейся крови, пальцев словно не было вообще. Сколько он провалялся там, час, два?

Если бы он мог включить перемотку — тупик за клубом, ночь, вечер. Злополучный звонок Сето. Ханамия мысленно одернул себя — не хватало еще дойти до жалости, а то и вовсе раскудахтаться: почему я, за что, как так. А вот так. И он с этим еще разберется.

 

Он проснулся в темноте. Электронный циферблат показывал начало восьмого. Хотелось в туалет и пить. Все болело так, словно в теле не осталось ни единой целой косточки.

Двигаясь по квартире, Ханамия везде включил свет, на кухне заставил себя открыть холодильник. Есть не хотелось совсем, горло саднило еще сильнее. В голове ничуть не прояснилось.

Он на автомате потрогал лоб — горячий.

Дожидаясь звонка микроволновки, Ханамия опустился на стул. Кожа горела, но озноб гнал вдоль предплечий колючие мурашки. Тяжело закашлявшись, Ханамия едва не опрокинул стол.

Нет, о том, чтобы запихнуть в себя какую-нибудь еду, не шло и речи. Сделав чай, он вернулся в комнату, включил компьютер.

Он легко мог найти Сугимото. Неужели тот не боялся, что Ханамия мог, как минимум, обратиться в полицию? Что он мог запросто его отыскать и разделать на части?

Да что ты, — вмешался кто-то ехидный. — Мог бы? Да ну? Оно и видно, как и кого ты можешь разделать.

Откуда-то всплыло ощущение чужой липкой плоти во рту, и пустой желудок болезненно сократился. Язык превратился в гниющую устрицу. Ханамия рефлекторно зажал ладонью рот и уткнулся в колени.

А вдруг Сугимото сделал что-нибудь — снимки, видео? Мало ли, тогда был не тот момент, чтобы соображать.

Расплескав чай, Ханамия в панике бросился в фейсбук. Ничего. К старым сообщениям, которые он когда-то так и не открыл, добавилось одно новое — от Сето: «Как добрался? Я не заметил, когда ты ушел. Или мы ушли раньше?» В ленте обычная мешанина из фотографий, дурацких перепостов, университетских новостей и ранних поздравлений. Ничего. Дальше. Твиттер, чисто.

Хлебнув остывшего чаю, Ханамия вернулся в фейсбук, открыл поиск. Людей с именем Сугимото Анго оказалось целых четверо, но один жил на Окинаве, другой оказался пожилым любителем рыбной ловли, третий выглядел, как девушка. Четвертый заходил на свою страницу год назад, и стену украшали только траурные соболезнования.

Голова раскалывалась.

Какие, к черту, снимки? Этот больной не в состоянии был себя контролировать, возможно, он и не планировал ничего, увидел Ханамию в клубе и озверел.

Ханамия запил чаем очередной приступ кашля и почти наугад щелкнул мышью. Мама. На фотографии она была в пальто с широким воротом и в темных очках, она улыбалась, а на заднем плане возвышался один из нью-йоркских небоскребов.

Ханамия Маи, заходила три часа назад. Он прикинул, что в Нью-Йорке сейчас примерно десять утра. Листала ленту за кофе, списывалась с кем-то по работе. В горле заворочался колючий комок.

Не давая себе передумать, Ханамия потянулся за телефоном. Экран показал два непринятых от Сето — утром и днем около пяти.

Где ты раньше был, кретин, — с глухим раздражением подумал Ханамия.

Мама ответила сразу.

— Макото?

— Привет, мам. Как ты?

— Как я? Что-то случилось?

В этом была вся она. Сразу переходить к делу.

— Просто захотел тебя услышать.

— Ты здоров? У тебя странный голос.

Ханамия покашлял в сторону.

— Простудился.

— У меня в спальне оставались какие-то лекарства, поищи.

— Да. Хорошо. Мам…

— Если что-то случилось, говори скорее, Макото. У меня перерыв между совещаниями.

— Да, да, извини. Нет, все хорошо. — Он хотел сказать «соскучился», но слово сожрал очередной приступ кашля.

— Все, убегаю. Если хочешь поболтать, звони вечером в скайп. Подожди, сегодня мы улетаем в Атланту. Я тогда пришлю сообщение, хорошо?

— Да, мам. Целую.

Трубка ответила короткими гудками.

 

Ханамия проснулся ночью и долго лежал в темноте. Никак не получалось вспомнить, снилось ли ему что-нибудь, что-то же его разбудило? От высокой температуры казалось, что футон — раскаленная сковородка, на которой его поджаривают, подушка вымокла от пота, но стоило ему отбросить одеяло, в кожу немедленно вгрызался озноб.

Он нашарил рядом бутылку с водой, напился лежа — сил подняться не было. Сердце рвано металось в груди, как оса в банке.

Что с ним произошло?

У него были каникулы, он встречался со школьным товарищем и они на пару собирались развлечься с Суфле в короткой юбке. У него были планы на новый год, отложенные на каникулы книги, стритбольная площадка и тысяча мелочей, которую он хотел.

Он бросил баскетбол и больше никого не калечил. Он стал действовать тоньше, настигая противников в университетских аудиториях, играя на их слабостях и пороках — если требовала ситуация. Чаще всего не требовала, а размениваться на ерунду не хотелось.

Он просто жил, кому это мешало.

У него были каникулы, ночной клуб и законные развлечения, — а потом в одну секунду ничего этого не стало. Чего не стало? Почему?

Вот же он, Ханамия Макото, живой, слегка простуженный, лежит в своей комнате на футоне, пьет воду, комкает одеяло и пялится в темноту. Что изменилось?

Да ничего, кроме того что прошлой ночью ему в рот засунули член. А перед этим избили.

Ничего не изменилось.

Ханамия снова почувствовал во рту липкую влагу и привкус гнилого мяса, воспоминание едва не подбросило его над футоном, заставило вжаться лицом в подушку и прикусить мягкий край.

Ничего не случилось. Ни-че-го.

«Она сопротивлялась и расцарапала мне шею».

«Если свалишься, я тебя убью».

«Открывай. Шире».

Ханамия затрясся так, что клацали зубы. Он снова заставил себя прикусить подушку и обеими руками вцепился в футон. Из горла рвался самый настоящий крик, одновременно хотелось включить свет и умереть, исчезнуть на этом матрасе.

По вздрагивающим ребрам неслись электрические разряды, рот наполнился металлической слюной.

Что со мной, что со мной, что, сука, со мной такое? Что со мной, что, что со мной, что со мной…

Что.

Ханамия едва успел свеситься в сторону, и его стошнило. Он отполз к другому краю футона, подтянул к себе одеяло, перевернул мокрую подушку. Лицо тоже было мокрым — щеки, глаза.

Вспотел, с нажимом подумал Ханамия. Ручьем течет.

И следом: я тебя найду. Лучше тебе, урод, сразу было спрыгнуть с крыши.

 

Наутро стало ясно, что дела плохи. Ханамия долго старался расклеить опухшие веки, тер глаза, шумно сглатывал. Горло при этом взрывалось так, словно он накануне ел булочки со стеклом вместо начинки. Лоб и шея полыхали. Когда он попытался сесть, взрыв кашля швырнул его обратно на подушку.

У матери в спальне нашлись какие-то престарелые порошки от простуды и две таблетки жаропонижающего в смятой упаковке. Ханамия принял обе, запивая горячим кислым раствором. Он редко болел, и когда был младше, мама приносила ему в постель терпкий имбирный напиток или чай с лимоном, можно было сделать вид, что чувствуешь себя хуже чем на самом деле, и получить несколько поцелуев, пока она не сбежала по своим бесконечным делам.

Это было так легко и сладко — зажмуриться, пожалеть себя. Его избили, он простудился, он заслужил теплую подушку и немного сочувствия, хотя бы от себя самого.

Вспомнив, как его выворачивало ночью на футоне, Ханамия широко распахнул глаза и на секунду замер со стаканом в руке. А потом заставил себя рассмеяться — смех был рваным, густым — и сказал вслух:

— Что, купился, идиот? — Помолчав, добавил: — Подбери же, наконец, сопли.

Никаких поблажек. И себе — в первую очередь.

В первую очередь Ханамия заставил себя поесть — разогрел овощи и запихнул в рот все, до последнего куска, морщась и запивая остатками теплого раствора.

Желудок бунтовал, сжимался и дергался, горло норовило вернуть обратно каждый глоток, но Ханамия только закрывал глаза и ждал, когда станет легче.

Все-таки стоило наведаться в аптеку. Ханамия мысленно перечислил: жаропонижающее, антисептик, снотворное. Пережевывая и глотая очередной скользкий кусок, поставил еще одну галочку — противорвотное.

Пересиливая боль в ребрах, он убрался в комнате, даже свернул футон, чтобы не было соблазна снова проваляться до вечера.

Нужно было съездить в клинику и сдать анализы. Что там сдают такое, ВИЧ? Что-то еще? При мысли об этом Ханамия непроизвольно сглотнул. Нужно было много чего. Наверное.

А когда день перевалил за середину, он поймал себя на том, что сидит напротив компьютера, поджав под себя босую ногу, экран давно потемнел, он натягивает на пальцы рукава старого свитера, а в комнате собачий холод.

Таблетки перестали действовать, шея снова покрылась испариной, а голову наполнял горячий пластилин.

Квартира выглядела неприветливой и темной, по углам прятались тени, в комнату не доносилось ни звука, словно Ханамия остался в мире совсем один.

Шагнув к окну, он выглянул на улицу. Серый парк, серые дома, серый автомат с напитками. Серая куча мусорных мешков, ожидающих вывоза. Аккуратно подстриженные серые кусты вдоль дорожек.

Ханамия посмотрел на свои руки — тоже серые.

Вдруг остро захотелось вырваться отсюда — выйти из холодной квартиры, оказаться в какой-нибудь закусочной, в торговом центре, в шумной многоголосой электрической толпе. В метро. Где угодно.

Ханамия начал одеваться.

Жаропонижающее он принял прямо в аптеке, кивнув на удивленный взгляд девушки за стойкой. Еще бы, наверняка такие лица заглядывают не каждый день. Натянул на нос зеленую медицинскую маску, надел капюшон.

Несмотря на озноб и путающиеся мысли, на улице стало заметно легче.

Железная чаша на животе, — думал Ханамия, пока шел к метро. — Краями — в кожу, а дном — вверх. Он понятия не имел, куда собирается отправиться, он думал про железную чашу.

Крыса… одна? Нет, лучше сразу две. Они будут сталкиваться там, под горячим металлом, будут нервничать и грызть друг друга, а потом возьмутся за живот. Белый, мягкий и беззащитный. А он будет стоять рядом, и подкладывать на дно угли один за другим. Пару угольков можно уронить на грудь и не убирать…

Мимо, взвизгивая шинами, пронеслось такси.

Ханамия потер лоб под капюшоном.

Какая, к черту, чаша. Достаточно будет бейсбольной биты или наркоты в кармане. Или испорченных тормозов, если у этого мудилы есть машина.

Он чуть не задремал в метро, вышел почти наугад, прочитал вывеску и тут же забыл о ней, однако, оглядывая перекресток, машинально отметил — Сибуя.

Слабость накатывала волнами — то сгущалась, то отпускала. Во рту пересохло. Перед входом в кинотеатр Ханамия допил оставшуюся воду, вернул маску на лицо.

Это было то что нужно — ярко освещенное фойе, разноцветные постеры, веселая толпа. Люди переговаривались, люди покупали попкорн, делали селфи на фоне киногероев.

Он расслабился и откинул капюшон.

Когда Ханамия входил в зал, ему показалось, что среди толпы мелькнуло очень знакомое лицо. Он даже зажмурился и, несмотря на боль, потряс головой. Открыл глаза — теперь лица видно не было, высокая фигура маячила далеко впереди и стояла спиной. Коричневая куртка, отросшие растрепанные волосы. Толпа смазалась, шею под шарфом закололо от пота. Ханамия сощурился, фокусируясь, снова посмотрел — никого. Померещилось.

Когда в зале погас свет, стало совсем плохо. Ханамия обнаружил, что сжимает в руке очки для просмотра, но совершенно не помнит, как их получил. Лоб горел, внутри черепа плескалась кислота. К горлу то и дело подбирался глухой кашель.

Кажется он очень — очень, очень, очень — погорячился, решив выйти из дома.

Уронив очки на пол, Ханамия откинулся головой на спинку сиденья и закрыл глаза.

 

Ханамия поднял мяч, откатившийся под ноги.

— Это твой?

Киеши Теппей поймал мяч. Киеши Теппей сказал:

— Спасибо.

От него пахло уверенностью и готовностью ко всему. Этого было достаточно, на этом можно было уходить, но Ханамия не мог себя заставить.

— Пришел в себя после травмы? — Он улыбнулся, а сам жадно рассматривал его лицо: сжатые губы, прямой взгляд. Глаза — глаза беспокоили. Киеши смотрел на Ханамию так, словно тоже что-то оценивал. Искал — и, кажется, находил. Не многие из них так смотрели, а если начистоту — никто. И никто не выглядел настолько спокойным.

Все испортил, — а может быть, спас — Хьюга, капитан-очкарик.

Подошел и немедленно встрял:

— Тебе напомнить, что ты устроил в прошлом году?

— Я ни при чем, — улыбнулся Ханамия. Хотелось добавить — знаешь, сколько идиотов ломают ноги и получают вывихи во время игры? Чем ваш идиот лучше?

Идиот, тем временем, переводил растерянный взгляд с Ханамии на Хьюгу, и ума явно не хватало, чтобы достойно ответить.

Игра получилась отличная. Ребята были в ударе — досталось всем, даже нахальному имбецилу с красными волосами, а на побитого, выдохшегося Киеши Теппея смотреть было одно удовольствие. Но самое веселье наступило, когда Фурухаши вопросительно глянул на Ханамию из-под кольца, и тот едва заметно щелкнул пальцами — «давай». И Фурухаши, который никогда не сомневался, никогда не спрашивал и не отступал, который был с ним почти с первого дня, провел идеальную подсечку — даже для него идеальную. Сияющую. Можно сказать, установил новый предел.

Киеши повалился на пол, на этот раз навзничь — Ханамия хорошо помнил, что год назад он корчился на боку — и локоть упавшего следом Фурухаши прицельно врезался ему в переносицу.

А дальше все пошло, как обычно — крики, топот, суета, ничего интересного, и Ханамия прикрыл глаза, переводя дух. Тело, как всегда, ответило сладкой дрожью.

И плевать, что они потом продули. Он одержал свою победу и был вполне доволен.

Это была очень хорошая игра.

Хорошая, если не считать одной мелочи — потом Киеши Теппей поднялся. Сам, без чьей-то помощи. Чтобы смотреть, как он встает, требовались железные нервы — Ханамия своими глазами видел, как кое-кто из девчонок в первом ряду мучительно морщится и закрывает руками лицо. Лоб у него оказался рассечен, и из-под волос на переносицу протянулась тонкая красная струйка, ссадины на плечах были такие, словно он играл не в баскетбол, а выстоял раунд против Мохаммеда Али. Но он встал, недоумок несчастный.

Встал и орал какую-то пафосную чушь, от которой сводило зубы. Обычно Ханамия над таким смеялся, но в тот раз не получилось.

Он повелся на его дешевые бредни и… дальше он не любил вспоминать.

Так что, может, это была не настолько уж хорошая игра.

Фурухаши сказал в раздевалке:

— А все-таки огребли они неплохо. — И Ханамия согласился. Об этом думать было приятно, так он и сделал — не стал думать обо всем остальном.

 

Ханамия очнулся, когда в зале зажегся свет, а с экрана уползали последние титры. Хотелось упасть на пол между сиденьями, накрыть голову капюшоном и не шевелиться.

Нужно было принять таблетку. Нужно было как-то доехать домой.

В фойе он свернул к туалету и едва не сшиб верзилу, спешившего к выходу. Извиняться было бессмысленно — язык все равно не слушался, а маска глушила шепот, но когда Ханамия поднял голову, то ноги сами приросли к полу.

Он смотрел, не моргая, на лицо, которое вспоминал совсем недавно во время сеанса, и едва сдерживал истерический смех.

Вот как. Значит, тогда, в толпе ему не показалось и это действительно был Киеши Теппей.

Киеши не двигался и так же смотрел на него — чуть нахмурившись, не моргая.

Он изменился, — пронеслось в голове. Волосы отросли, что ли?

Киеши как будто стал еще выше и шире в плечах, и лицо выглядело заметно взрослее. Заострились скулы, над переносицей пролегла вертикальная складка, но глаза — глаза были те же. В точности такие, как во время последнего матча с Сейрин. Спокойные — слишком.

Простая коричневая куртка, шарф. Темные ботинки вместо кроссовок. Бросил баскетбол? Неудивительно.

Ханамия сглотнул. Все-таки у него было преимущество — маска. Будь ты хоть трижды Киеши Теппеем, как ты можешь быть уверен, что там за человек, под медицинской маской, закрывающей лицо до самых глаз? Узнал он его, сомневается или нет — плевать.

Что за дерьмо такое, думал Ханамия. Если так дальше пойдет, он повстречает всех своих баскетбольных калек. А что, может, каждый его будет лупить — через день. День на отдых. Отлично. Кто там следующий? О, месяца точно не хватит, чтобы всех через себя пропустить.

Закашлявшись, Ханамия неловко обогнул Киеши и толкнул дверь туалета.

С размаху уперся ладонями в выступ возле раковины и стоял так, пока не отдышался. После выпил таблетки, прополоскал рот.

Когда он выйдет, Киеши снаружи точно не будет — и хорошо. Спина взялась ознобом, в солнечном сплетении заворочалось что-то похожее на страх. Кто знает, как он жил все это время, чем занимался, какие мысли думал. Может, он так же, как Сугимото, только и мечтал о том, чтобы переломать ему, Ханамии, все кости. Выбить зубы. Трахнуть в рот.

Желудок немедленно напомнил о себе тошнотой, и Ханамия все-таки нашел в сумке противорвотное.

Киеши никуда не ушел. Стоял на том же месте — возле постера с Росомахой и смотрел на дверь туалета. Нет, можно было просто уйти. Скользнуть по нему невидящим взглядом и пройти мимо — к выходу.

Ханамия закашлялся так, что пришлось ухватиться рукой за стену.

Киеши снова нахмурился и шагнул к нему.

— Ханамия?

Черт, черт, придурочный ублюдок, думал Ханамия сотрясаясь в кашле. Узнал. Надо же. Сколько он его не видел? Получалось, что чуть меньше пяти лет. После победы на Зимнем Кубке он умотал в Америку лечить свое проклятое колено и… Какого черта ты не остался в Америке, Киеши Теппей? А?

В голове то тикали часы, то взрывались бомбы.

Тик-так, тик-так, ба-бах. Бум.

Действуя больше по наитию, чем обдуманно, Ханамия выпрямился, оттолкнувшись от стены, и медленно стянул маску. Улыбнулся.

Киеши недоверчиво смотрел на него.

Снова стало страшно, еще как страшно, и Ханамия улыбнулся шире.

Рот наполнился липкой металлической слюной.

— Привет, Киеши, — сказал он. В глазах потемнело.


	3. Chapter 3

На пятьдесят второй день Киеши разбил приемник.

После поминок Рико помогла ему собрать вещи в большие коричневые коробки. Строго говоря, она сама собрала одежду, разные личные мелочи, и не просила, чтобы Киеши ей помогал, но он все равно ходил следом из комнаты в комнату, стоял рядом и молчал.

Это было бессмысленно. Чтобы убрать из дома бабушкины вещи, пришлось бы очистить весь дом целиком и оставить только голые стены. Рико, например, не знала и знать не могла, что бамбуковый светильник для гостиной бабушке подарил Киеши, когда закончил среднюю школу, а цветы из шелка, собранные в затейливый букет, она сделала своими руками.

Или приемник — приемник тоже был бабушкин. Она слушала его, когда готовила завтрак или когда раскладывала на столе ленты для своих цветов. Киеши привык завтракать под утренние передачи Эн-Эйч-Кей, и если приемник молчал, это значило, что день начинается неправильно.

Убрать все было попросту невозможно, но Киеши ничего ей не сказал.

Когда Рико закончила, он отнес коробки в пустую спальню, а потом проводил ее на поезд.

Уже на третий день он понял, сколько места занимали в его жизни бабушка с дедом, это было не то бесцветное понимание, когда врач в больнице тебе говорит — она умерла, и ты это слышишь, признаешь, соглашаешься, но сердце молчит. Другое: семейные ужины, выходные вместе, мелкие уловки, чтобы помочь — оба категорически отвергали его помощь, и Киеши выдумывал, что шел по пути и забрал белье из прачечной, что хочет размять колено, потому обязательно нужно чинить крышу и убирать листья в саду — сотня мелочей, из которой складывались его дни, внезапно просто исчезла.

Молчал радиоприемник, никто не сидел по вечерам над столиком для рукоделия, никто не спрашивал — сделать чаю, Теппей? Стало незачем спешить домой после занятий и придумывать, как бы вместо бабушки сходить за продуктами, как убедить деда, что ему непременно самому нужно подрезать кустарник и ехать за саженцами, а по пути заскочить в аптеку и книжный, не с кем было играть в кой-кой по вечерам.

Пустота обрушилась на него бесконечной темной лавиной, она оказалась такой всеобъемлющей и страшной, что Киеши старался просто об этом не думать. Он с головой ушел в учебу, просиживал за книгами допоздна, брал дополнительные задания и к концу семестра всерьез подумывал, не вернуться ли на площадку.

На площадку ему было нельзя — операция оказалась не такой успешной, как ожидали, и с баскетболом все-таки пришлось попрощаться. Он мог с этим мириться, когда рядом оставались родные — как-то само собой пришло время готовиться к выпускным экзаменам, потом начались занятия в университете, и жизнь вошла в терпимую колею.

Время от времени звонила Рико, заходил Изуки, Хьюга давал о себе знать. Киеши справлялся.

На исходе первого семестра заболел дед, и вместе с диагнозом они узнали, что лечение вряд ли поможет. Дед наотрез отказался от операции и от химиотерапии, бабушка только сжала губы и коротко склонила голову в ответ на его слова.

Горе выжигало изнутри, но у Киеши оставалась бабушка, а значит было ради кого держаться.

Они и держались — оба.

А утром, спустя пятьдесят два дня после ее смерти, Киеши понял, что бабушки не просто не стало — началась совсем другая жизнь.

С наступлением каникул кто-то словно сдернул маскировочную пленку с его реальности, Киеши бесцельно бродил по дому, не зная, чем себя занять. Он выспался, встретился с Хьюгой, привел в порядок комнаты, которые и без того сияли чистотой. На третий день заснуть не получилось — Киеши лежал в темноте и до самого утра пялился в потолок.

Утром позвонила Рико. Размешивая кофе в чашке, Киеши старался отвечать как ни в чем не бывало — да, все хорошо, семестр закончил, наведаюсь в университетский баскетбольный клуб, узнаю что там и как. Найду подработку, с деньгами порядок, сад убран и готов к зиме. На исходе второй минуты Рико перестала атаковать его вопросами — поняла, что такую оборону не разрушить, попрощалась и нажала отбой.

Киеши долго смотрел перед собой — стол, край холодильника, мойка, приемник. Приемник на полке. Приемник молчал уже ровно пятьдесят три дня, с тех пор, как у бабушки случился инсульт прямо в спальне. Мгновенная смерть — легкая, как говорил врач. Киеши думал, что такие словосочетания нужно запретить официально.

Приемник молчал, и Киеши вспомнил, как ему всегда становилось не по себе, когда утро начиналось с тишины — такие дни по пальцам можно было пересчитать. Бабушка с дедом уезжали на источники, однажды она слегла с ангиной, и Киеши сам возился с завтраком, а как-то с вечера ушла посидеть с больной соседкой.

Он мог бы протянуть руку, нажать кнопку. Услышать привычные голоса ведущих Эн-Эйч-Кей, выпить свой кофе и съесть омлет. Бабушки нет, но жизнь продолжается. Приемник всегда можно включить.

С этой мыслью к горлу вдруг подкатила такая горечь, что Киеши машинально зажал рот рукой, а другой с размаху смел с полки все, что там было. Приправы в декоративных коробках, фигурки оригами, зажигалку для плиты. И приемник. Тот стукнулся о край мойки, потом об пол — с такой силой, что лопнула задняя крышка.

Киеши опустился на стул и долго смотрел на расколотый корпус.

Дом молчал — укоризненно замер, ожидая, что будет дальше.

Через час Киеши аккуратно повесил на место полку и собрал остатки приемника в мусорный пакет. Еще через полчаса, замотавшись шарфом и пригибаясь под порывами зимнего ветра, он шел к метро.

 

Нельзя было сказать, что Ханамия изменился — та же стрижка, те же движения и жесты, даже манера держать голову осталась прежней, но Киеши до последнего смотрел, хмурился и гадал, он или не он. Дело было не в жирном синяке вокруг правого глаза, не в зеленой маске, скрывающей лицо, и даже не в ссутулившихся плечах, просто Ханамия остался там, в школьном прошлом.

Остались в прошлом шумные матчи, тренировки, даже изуродованное колено осталось в прошлом, за воротами Сейрин, а к настоящему прилагалась совсем другая картинка с другим смыслом, плоская и выхолощенная версия для посторонних, которой незаметно для себя Киеши заменил все, что было на самом деле.

Встреча с Ханамией словно с размаху тыкала его носом в это искажение, говорила — нет, Киеши, это все было с тобой, твое прошлое, кусок твоей жизни, не слишком ли быстро ты закатал его в удобный обывательский бетон? Это полагается делать после пятидесяти, ну ладно, после тридцати, но никак не в двадцать два. Что с тобой, Киеши?

Скрипнув дверью уборной, Ханамия медленно опустил руки в карманы, неловко качнулся, будто пьяный, и закашлялся.

Выглядело так, словно Киеши убедил себя, что Ханамии не существует, так же, как не существует, например, Химуро или Аомине, а теперь никак не мог поверить в то, что вот он, Ханамия — живой человек из реального мира, а не фантом из школьного спортзала.

Это было неправильно и как-то глупо.

Киеши неуверенно шагнул к нему.

— Ханамия?

Сейчас он — этот незнакомец с мокрой от пота челкой — скажет сквозь маску «вы обознались» и направится к выходу.

Лампы над головой сияли, слепили, кололи глаза.

Незнакомец выпрямился, стянул маску и сказал:

— Привет, Киеши.

А в следующую секунду качнулся, неловко повалился боком на стену и стал сползать вниз.

Киеши едва успел удержать его за плечо, а в голове пронеслось — наркотики? Алкоголь? Какая-нибудь безумная секта? Азартные игры? Во что успел вляпаться бывший капитан Кирисаки Дайичи, всегда такой безупречный с виду? И еще: а может, это действительно и не Ханамия вовсе. Может, реальность исказилась не только у Киеши в голове, но и снаружи, и этот двойник с разбитой физиономией сейчас скажет — извините, мы разве знакомы? Если, конечно, сможет произнести хоть слово.

«Привет, Киеши».

На скамейке, куда Киеши его усадил под любопытными взглядами кассирши и администратора, Ханамия потряс головой и оттолкнул его руку. Кожа полыхала обморочным жаром.

— Сейчас пройдет. — И тут же согнулся пополам в приступе кашля.

Киеши жадно рассматривал его профиль, стараясь придать действительности хоть какую-то форму.

Нет, это точно был Ханамия — острый подбородок, темные брови, черные волосы над капюшоном парки. И кеды — он по-прежнему носил баскетбольные кеды, как в школе.

Ханамия вытянул из сумки бутылку с водой, с трудом свинтил крышку.

— Что с тобой? — спросил Киеши, просто лишь бы не молчать, пусть это и звучало до неприличия глупо.

Ханамия снова закашлялся и процедил с трудом:

— А на что похоже?

— Ты болен?

Тот не ответил, попытался встать, но тут же криво осел обратно.

Киеши покосился на администратора, который уже явно готовился предложить помощь.

— Где ты живешь, Ханамия? Идем, я тебя провожу.

Ханамия резко вскинулся, но не успел ответить — в горле забулькал очередной приступ. Киеши потянул его за плечо.

— Выйти сможешь? Пошли, потом разберемся.

Тот едва заметно покачал головой — устало и как-то обреченно, но встал и тяжело повис у Киеши на руке.

Киеши улыбнулся, кивнул администратору. Тот ответил натянутой улыбкой и сверлил взглядом их спины до тех пор, пока за ними не закрылась дверь.

В такси Ханамия отключился.

Он не протестовал, когда Киеши почти подтащил его к машине у перекрестка, даже пригнул голову, когда садился — все-таки что-то соображал, а когда дело дошло до адреса, просто закрыл глаза и уронил голову на грудь.

Таксист с любопытством рассматривал их в зеркале заднего вида, но молчал, хотя чувствовалось, что его терпение на исходе, и когда Киеши уже решил отвезти Ханамию к себе, а там будь что будет, тот тяжело выпрямился и назвал адрес.

Маска глушила слова, придавала ситуации какую-то зловещую двусмысленность, словно Киеши вез домой не больного или перебравшего приятеля, а снимался в фильме про жуткую пандемию.

Похоже, Ханамия хотел что-то сказать, но все силы ушли на то, чтобы справиться с адресом, и он только отодвинулся к противоположной дверце. Голова снова упала на грудь.

Мелькали огни, повороты раскачивали такси, как волны — лодку, и на очередном вираже горячее, тяжелое тело Ханамии привалилось к боку Киеши. Тот против воли посмотрел в зеркало — почему-то было неловко, реакция водителя тревожила, хотя формально ситуация оставалась в рамках.

Таксист смотрел на дорогу, но Киеши не сдержался:

— Простите. Мой… э-э, товарищ плохо себя чувствует.

Таксист понимающе хмыкнул. Кажется, он думал, что Ханамия просто пьян.

Как бы там ни было, Киеши почти выдохнул с облегчением, когда машина затормозила возле нового высотного комплекса. Вытаскивая Ханамию с заднего сиденья, Киеши уже готовился к тому, что придется узнавать у консьержа этаж и номер квартиры, но когда они вошли в дом, Ханамия махнул в сторону лифта:

— Шестой.

Он с трудом переставлял ноги. Консьерж — крепкий старик в темном пиджаке — проводил их любопытным взглядом из-за своей стойки.

Дальше просветов не предвиделось, и в лифте, прислушиваясь к тяжести повисшего на нем тела, Киеши даже подумал, что придется его разувать, но обошлось. На пороге квартиры Ханамия, упершись плечом в стену, сам стянул кеды, наступив носком на задник.

По большому счету, можно было уходить. Уходить — и выкинуть из головы эту дикую встречу, насквозь распоровшую остатки реальности. Киеши знал, что останется от нее после — выжимка, сухой прилизанный остаток — он повстречал знакомого парня, с которым когда-то играл на одной площадке, этот знакомый оказался болен, у него был жар, бронхит, простуда, как там оно еще называется, — и проводил его домой. Все. Коротко, честно и по существу.

Киеши стоял на пороге и смотрел, как Ханамия, шатаясь, неловко снимает куртку, и ему настолько плохо, что он даже не оборачивается. Голова мотается на укутанной шарфом шее, маску он стянул и бросил прямо на пол, а темный вязаный кардиган перекосился и сполз с одного плеча.

И все.

Реальность можно будет склеить, забыть странную встречу, жизнь пойдет — поползет — как и раньше.

А потом Киеши вспомнил про приемник, лежащий в кладовой в мешке для мусора — это теперь была его реальность. Какая разница, поедет он домой, сходит на очередной киносеанс или отправится бродить по городу — это ничего не нарушало, потому что нарушать больше было нечего.

Тяжело шаркая ногами, Ханамия скрылся в комнате.

Внезапно, едва ли не впервые за последний год, потянуло колено. Это была не боль, но ее предвестник — едкое, настойчивое жжение под чашечкой, постепенно кипятком перетекавшее в сетку хирургических шрамов. У него случалось такое — при смене погоды, в промозглые, сырые дни, но в последнее время Киеши успел об этом забыть.

В глубине квартиры что-то с грохотом опрокинулось, и Киеши вдруг подумал, что человека в таком состоянии вообще-то стоило отвезти в больницу. Вспомнилось лицо Ханамии в царапинах и лиловых кровоподтеках, распухшие губы, и он, присев на корточки, принялся расшнуровывать ботинки.

Комната оказалась большой спальней с высоким панорамным окном.

Киеши едва не споткнулся о низкую декоративную скамейку, валявшуюся в дверном проеме — похоже, именно ее Ханамия только что сшиб. Сам он прямо в одежде рухнул на широкую двуспальную кровать, скорчился на боку, обхватив себя руками, и даже не попытался достать одеяло.

Киеши осторожно придвинул скамейку к стене, потряс Ханамию за плечо. Его била крупная дрожь, Киеши даже показалось, что он слышит, как клацают зубы.

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь лекарства? Ханамия?

Тот не ответил.

— Придется вызвать скорую.

Ханамия дернулся и, обхватив себя руками еще плотнее, почти свернувшись в клубок, кое-как прошипел:

— В сумке.

Киеши выдвинул ящик в изножье кровати, достал одеяло, набросил на Ханамию. От того, что ему сейчас придется рыться в чужой сумке, стало окончательно не по себе.

К счастью, выворачивать все не пришлось — яркие, недавно открытые упаковки отыскались сразу. Обычное жаропонижающее, безобидные растворимые порошки — и дело было даже не в том, сумеет ли Ханамия что-то проглотить, дело было в том, что оно просто не поможет.

Ханамии, под которым от озноба почти тряслась кровать, действительно могла помочь только скорая.

На секунду Киеши стало страшно — очень, и он уже почти нашарил в кармане телефон, но тут из спальни донесся надсадный кашель. Захватив все лекарства, он вернулся в комнату и с облегчением увидел, что Ханамия сидит, прижавшись спиной к изголовью, и дергает пуговицы своего кардигана.

Смерив Киеши мутным взглядом, он послушно закинул в рот таблетки и присосался к воде. Острый кадык двигался в такт глоткам, пальцы оставляли на одеяле темные влажные пятна.

После, сдерживая кашель, Ханамия завозился под одеялом, расстегивая штаны.

А потом вдруг произнес, хрипло, но вполне отчетливо:

— Спасибо? Так полагается сказать?

Сначала Киеши не понял, а потом его накрыло чувство облегчения — такое сильное, что он с трудом сдержал идиотскую, совершенно неуместную улыбку.

Ханамия, такой, каким был перед этим — дрожащий, ничего не соображающий, вызывал только панику, а теперь хотя бы получилось поверить в то, что он не умирает.

— Лучше скажи, как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Дерьмово, — отозвался тот, и было заметно, с каким трудом он фокусирует взгляд.

Повозившись, Ханамия вытолкнул из-под одеяла джинсы, охнув, упал на подушку и тут же закрыл глаза.

— Ханамия? Надо вызвать скорую, — все-таки повторил Киеши, хотя заранее был уверен в реакции на такую идею.

— Только попробуй, — буркнул Ханамия. И, тяжело сглотнув, добавил: — Скажу, что ты грабитель. Влез в квартиру, пока я спал.

Слова едва получались, голос падал до неразличимого шепота, но то, что Ханамия говорит — осмысленно отвечает, спорит — странным образом успокаивало.

— Нас вместе видел консьерж, — сказал Киеши, осматриваясь.

Комната, судя по всему, принадлежала не Ханамии. В ней не было ничего лишнего: кровать с высоким изогнутым светильником у изголовья, шкаф в паре с комодом, столик, простое низкое кресло, плазменная панель на стене — темные тона, строгий хай-тек. Наверное, это была спальня его матери.

Киеши уже не ждал ответа на последнюю реплику, но Ханамия пробормотал:

— Он старый маразматик, я легко это докажу. Ему никто не поверит.

Каждая его фраза радовала все сильнее — черт знает, почему. Не только потому, что Киеши все еще не мог побороть желания вызвать скорую, сдать Ханамию на руки врачам и положить конец этой нелепой ситуации. Колючие, едва слышные слова, приносили узнавание — неясное, но вполне уловимое. Все-таки это был Ханамия, а не странный незнакомец из параллельного мира.

Ханамия. Подумать только — тот самый Ханамия, который в свое время доставил Киеши столько проблем. Не абстрактная картинка в пластиковых воспоминаниях, а именно Ханамия — жестокая подлая сволочь, способная калечить людей ради собственного удовольствия.

Киеши даже представить себе не мог, что такое вот узнавание его когда-нибудь порадует. 

Он безотчетно шагнул ближе к кровати.

Тусклый луч светильника очерчивал разбитую физиономию, закрытые веки, запекшиеся трещины на губах. Кажется, Ханамия задремал.

Внезапно захотелось протянуть руку и потрогать лоб — так делала бабушка, когда Киеши был маленький, но это уже совсем никуда не годилось.

Вместо этого он приглушил свет, подтянул кресло ближе к кровати и сел.

Сказал себе — пятнадцать минут. Просто, чтобы удостовериться — ничего страшного больше не произойдет.


	4. Chapter 4

Ханамии снилось лето в Хаконе — озерный праздник в конце июля, отражение Фудзи в темной воде, а вечером устроят фейерверк, и надо бы веселиться, греться на солнце, но почему-то ничуть не весело. Ханамия сидит в стороне, приминая босыми ногами короткую траву, и силуэты деревьев на поверхности озера идут мелкой рябью.

Ханамия обхватывает руками колени и видит, что руки не его — слишком маленькие пальцы, обкусанные ногти, загар и царапины на тыльной стороне ладоней. Детские руки.

Звонок ворвался в сон резко, почти ударом в ухо — не открывая глаз, Ханамия сел на кровати, словно его подбросило.

Зачем-то потрогал лицо.

Звонок повторился.

Ханамия поплелся открывать, стянув одеяло на груди. Угол длинным хвостом волочился по полу, но ему было наплевать — он спал.

Может, не будь он таким сонным, то не пошел бы открывать вовсе. Он никого не ждал, никуда не собирался и больше не планировал повторять ошибок с внезапными прогулками.

Накинув цепочку, Ханамия заставил себя расклеить веки.

На Киеши была вчерашняя куртка и серый шарф — взгляд уперся в небрежно обмотанные вокруг шеи края.

Ханамия потер глаза. Ноги уже мерзли.

Киеши смотрел на него без улыбки, тем взглядом, про который в книжках пишут «со сдержанным беспокойством». В руке он держал большую сумку из супермаркета.

Для того, что Ханамия собирался ему сказать, не требовалось снимать цепочку, даже просыпаться не требовалось, но из возможных ответов он почему-то выбрал тот, которого не было в списке.

«Простите, я ничего не заказывал».

«Уберешься за две секунды, так уж и быть, сделаю вид, что ты не приходил».

«Иди на хуй».

Глядя на Киеши исподлобья, Ханамия сказал:

— Ты меня разбудил. — И открыл дверь.

Наполовину он еще был там — на берегу озера Аси, следил за дрожащим отражением Фудзи в темной воде.

— Разрешишь мне войти? — церемонно спросил Киеши.

«Если неловко, чего приперся, дурак?»

Ханамия ничего не сказал, плотнее стянул на груди одеяло и, развернувшись, ушел обратно в комнату.

Кое-что он все-таки помнил — и немало. Помнил, как зыбко плыли стены кинотеатра, как Киеши смотрел на него своими коровьими глазами, а потом говорил что-то. Еще помнил лифт. И такси… или это было метро?

Ночью он несколько раз просыпался, жадно пил воду из протянутого стакана, потом кто-то укрывал его вторым одеялом и…

Шлепая на рассвете в туалет, Ханамия увидел рядом с кроватью пустое кресло.

Собственная голова напоминала город после землетрясения — катастрофа позади, есть чему порадоваться, но что теперь делать с обрушенными зданиями и поваленными деревьями. И с мертвыми телами.

В комнате Ханамия, не глядя, отправил в рот две таблетки — возвращение адской лихорадки пугало заранее, хотя вряд ли эти штуки могли ее побороть.

Вчера Киеши притащил его в квартиру.

Киеши укрыл его одеялом и сидел возле кровати.

Раздражение нарастало, как тяжелый, густой самолетный гул — этот идиот должен был его ненавидеть. Ненавидеть всей душой.

Как Сугимото? — едко поддел кто-то внутри. — Ненавидеть.

От этих мыслей передернуло. Ханамия полез на кровать, натянул оба одеяла.

Киеши шуршал в коридоре курткой.

По сравнению со вчерашним, Ханамии было намного лучше, если не считать кашля и ватной слабости во всем теле, выжимавшей из кожи липкий пот. Ребра и шея глухо ныли.

Киеши заглянул в спальню, помялся на пороге.

— На тебя вчера было страшно смотреть. Я не знаю твоего номера, но…

— Беспокоился, что ли? — перебил Ханамия. Он знал себя. Он знал, что его тело легко сжигало алкоголь, еду, болезни и, кажется, людей, но даже ему требовалась передышка.

Он не мог выгнать Киеши. Вчерашний день стал одним из самых поганых в жизни Ханамии, и ирония была в том, что в другие, похожие, рядом с ним никого не оказывалось. Стоило представить, что все повторится, загривок покрывался холодным потом.

— Беспокоился, — не стал возражать Киеши. — Ты едва сюда дошел.

Закрыв глаза под одеялом, Ханамия молчал. Города после землетрясений редко радуют разумными реакциями.

Киеши вышел из комнаты. Шаги стихли где-то на кухне.

Ханамия зевнул, поморщился. Валяться в присутствии Киеши было почему-то совсем неуютно.

Выбравшись из-под одеяла, он натянул поверх футболки старую университетскую толстовку, нашел пижамные штаны и поплелся на кухню.

На кухне пахло специями. Киеши успел снять свой свитер и, стоя у плиты в одной футболке, осторожно сыпал рис в кипящий бульон. Рядом на разделочной доске лежала вареная курица и лук.

Ханамия скривился, щелкнул кнопкой кофеварки.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет, даже не думай, — сказал он. Прозвучало угрожающе. — Я это есть не буду.

Киеши пожал плечами, не отрываясь от кастрюли.

— Я принес готовый обед. Боишься отравиться?

Ханамия налил кофе, открыл контейнер. В сумке оставался еще один, точно такой же.

— Нет. С детства не выношу, с тех пор, как меня им пичкали в яслях. Гадость.

На самом деле есть вообще не хотелось, но, пересиливая себя, он взялся за палочки.

Киеши аккуратно отправил в бульон курицу, специи и минут пять молча стоял над кипящей кастрюлей. Потом выключил плиту и только тогда уселся за стол.

Ханамия кивнул на шкафчик.

— Чашки там. Если не будешь кофе, чай делай сам.

Киеши мельком глянул, как он мучает рыбу, отщипывая от нее крохотные куски.

— Горло болит?

Ханамия нахмурился.

— Ешь давай. А потом, так и быть, можешь объяснить мне, какого черта это все значит.

 

В комнате Ханамия снова забрался на кровать, поднял повыше подушки. Отыскал пульт.

Мама смотрела только один канал — новостной, и изредка под настроение старые европейские мелодрамы.

Экран показал репортера с микрофоном — за его спиной, как огромный муравейник, двигался перекресток Сибуя. Мелькали фигуры, лица в масках и поднятых до переносицы шарфах. Проглатывая окончания, репортер тараторил что-то о новом респираторном вирусе — очередная смертельная зараза из тех, что вызывают панику почти каждый год.

Репортера сменил пухлый тип в белом халате и в очках.

Ханамия убавил звук.

Киеши принес чай, расставил на столике чашки.

Помолчали. Ханамия смотрел перед собой, но кожей чувствовал изучающий взгляд Киеши. Еще бы. Ханамия не заглядывал в зеркало со вчерашнего дня, но вряд ли сегодня синяки смотрелись лучше. Не нужно было даже напрягаться, чтобы понять, каким будет следующий вопрос.

— Ханамия… Это, конечно, не мое дело, но что у тебя с лицом?

— Точно, не твое. Я же не спрашиваю, с чего ты вдруг взялся изображать сиделку.

Киеши вздохнул, но голос его оставался ровным.

— Ты бы себя вчера видел.

— Не видел, но представляю. И, пожалуй, для идиота вроде вашего Кагами такое объяснение бы сгодилось, вот только, Киеши, мы не виделись пять лет. А когда виделись, ну, скажем, не очень ладили, да? Друзьями точно не были. — Ханамия закашлялся, но продолжил: — Я тебя ненавижу. Ты меня тоже ненавидишь. Не находишь, странная ситуация?

— Наверное, мне нужно спросить, почему ты меня тогда не выгонишь? — спросил Киеши. В голосе звучала улыбка.

Ханамия шумно выдохнул и откинулся на подушку. Подумал, что Киеши все-таки не настолько дурак, как хочет казаться.

Оба замолчали — молчание, наполненное глухим бормотанием диктора, длилось минуты три.

Первым заговорил Киеши.

— Я купил тебе сироп от кашля, — сообщил он таким тоном, что Ханамии немедленно захотелось сказать какую-нибудь гадость.

— Надеюсь, ты тоже заразишься. — Прозвучало глупо, по-детски и скорее жалко, чем язвительно.

Репортер на экране шел по коридору госпиталя и поочередно описывал все случаи со смертельным исходом — пока не в Японии.

Ханамия сделал громче.

— …В подтвержденных случаях у пациентов наблюдались жар, кашель, одышка, затрудненное дыхание. Пока неизвестно, являются ли эти симптомы типичными для данного заболевания, потому…

— MERS, — повторил Ханамия за репортером. Вышло звонко, почти мечтательно. — Новый вирус, слышишь? Кашель, жар и ни одного выздоровления. Думаешь, зря весь город напялил маски? Наверняка, у нас уже были случаи, просто пока эти идиоты раскачаются… — Ханамия потрогал лоб под внимательным взглядом Киеши. Ухмыльнулся.

— Это хорошо, что ты шутишь, Ханамия-кун. Значит, тебе не так уж плохо.

Ханамия хрипло расхохотался.

— Шучу? Да откуда ты знаешь, что это, обычный бронхит или такая вот зараза? Подохнешь, Киеши, вместе со мной.

Тот допил чай и на пару секунд задумался. Потом улыбнулся — ясно, легко. Ханамия мысленно скривился. За эту свою улыбку он и получил — и, кажется, снова нарывался. Удивительно, но всерьез об этом почему-то не думалось. Ханамия словно отрабатывал привычные реакции, пустые шаблоны без всякой начинки.

— Значит, респираторный синдром? Ну, хорошо, мы в шаге от пандемии. Ты смертельно болен, я вот-вот заболею, и половина Токио, наверняка, тоже?

Ханамия скорчил беззвучную гримасу, покачал головой. Нет, с оценкой его умственных способностей он все-таки погорячился. Но вслух зачем-то сказал:

— Допустим.

Киеши кивнул, словно только и ждал его согласия.

— Ханамия, представь, что из этой комнаты мы уже никогда не выйдем.

— Ты так говоришь, что мне уже хочется бежать из нее бегом. Что, решил отыграться за прошлые обиды?

Против воли голос звучал натянуто, нервно, но Киеши этого как будто не замечал. Рассеянно почесал плечо.

— Да нет никаких обид, Ханамия. Не отвлекайся, мы говорим о вирусе. Ты чем недоволен, сам ведь начал?

— Вот за это и не выношу тебя. Ты либо лицемер, либо полный придурок. С этой своей убогой добротой…

— Ты меня неправильно понял. Сейчас — нет. А раньше… Сначала я тебя боялся, представляешь?

Ханамия почувствовал, как его бросает в жар.

— Нам обязательно устраивать вечер откровений? Может, пока не поздно, поговорим об учебе, общих знакомых, не знаю, планах на будущее?

Подумал невпопад — нужно было не открывать ему дверь. Что за дерьмо такое?  
Киеши хмыкнул.

— Нет, Ханамия-кун. Ты забыл, нас не станет уже через пару дней. Дыхательный вирус, ужасы пандемии, сам же говорил. А мы на добровольном карантине. Скоро все кончится, а сейчас можно все.

Голос Киеши пугал серьезностью, но страх исчез. Вдруг пришло в голову, что за последние два часа он ни разу не вспомнил Сугимото.

Приподнявшись повыше, Ханамия воткнул под спину подушку, скрестил руки на груди, молчаливо признавая правила. Если разобраться, в этом что-то было. Получалось, Киеши загнал его в угол — дальше можно либо продолжать шутку, либо грубо ее прекратить, других вариантов не осталось. Загнал в угол — его же собственным трепом.

Киеши задумчиво двигал по столику чашку.

— Я правда тебя боялся — после первого матча, когда твои повредили мне колено. Я просто не мог понять, почему ты так поступил со мной, почему ты вообще так поступаешь. Ты же отличный игрок, тебе это просто ни к чему.

Ханамия почувствовал, как потеют ладони. Чтобы скрыть растерянность, он криво улыбнулся.

— А сейчас что, понял?

Киеши покачал головой.

— Не совсем, но я работаю над этим. А бояться перестал уже давно.

 

Киеши сидел на полу, прижавшись спиной к кровати, откинув голову на край, и Ханамии казалось, что он вот-вот закроет глаза. Говорить он закончил минут пять назад, и теперь молчали оба.

Передача на экране сменилась, а звук Ханамия давно отключил.

Сознание путалось, перед глазами мелькали картинки — озеро в Хаконе, летние пейзажи, городские улицы, утопающие в закатном мареве.

Отогнав усилием дрему, Ханамия сказал:

— И, значит, теперь ты остался совсем один.

Киеши моргнул.

— Наверное.

— Что собираешься делать?

— Рико приглашала в гости на праздники. Хьюга приедет, вроде даже Куроко собирался…

— Я не об этом, — перебил Ханамия. — Я вообще.

Киеши пожал плечами.

Ханамия прислушался к тяжелым ударам сердца. Жар вот-вот грозился его сморить, щеки горели. Хотелось вытянуться — потянуться каждой мышцей, а потом свернуться под одеялом и уснуть. За окном давно повисла расцвеченная огнями темнота.

Выбравшись из-под одеяла, он лег поперек кровати так, что голова приходилась вровень с головой Киеши — макушкой к краю. Если повернуться, то получится различить щетину на его подбородке. Тот сидел, не двигаясь, но Ханамия чувствовал, как он напрягся.

Подумал — не боишься больше, да? А чего же дергаешься?

Вслух он проговорил, растягивая слова — вышло почти ласково:

— Значит, Киеши, когда твой личный загончик с тамагочи опустел и никого не осталось, даже родных, тебе срочно понадобилась замена, так? Поэтому ты здесь. Может, тебе устроиться в хоспис? Ну, раз ты жить не можешь без того, чтобы кого-нибудь не опекать.

Киеши улыбнулся.

— Не знаю. Я не знаю, почему я здесь, но с такого ракурса я об этом не думал.

Ханамия закрыл глаза. Его проклятая честность обезоруживала, спутывала по рукам и ногам, не давала бить в полную силу. Вообще не давала бить. Чтобы унять раздражение, Ханамия спросил первое, что в голову пришло:

— Поедешь на праздники к Айде?

— Может быть. Она говорила — завтра.

Помолчали.

Вдруг, словно вспомнив что-то, Киеши сказал с тихим смешком:

— А ты изменился, Ханамия.

На секунду нахлынуло дежавю: продуваемый ветром тупик, лужа под коленями и сиплый голос Сугимото: «А ты изменился, Ханамия-кун». Не в силах сдержаться, Ханамия вздрогнул. Киеши чуть повернул голову, покосился на него и добавил:

— Стал спокойнее. Ну… мне так кажется.

— Мы же не в школе, придурок, — буркнул Ханамия, очень надеясь, что голос звучит, как обычно.

Киеши поднял голову, потянулся, едва не задев Ханамию локтем.

— Ладно. Завтра твоя очередь. Если еще будем живы.

— Ты о чем?

— Расскажешь о себе. Что захочешь.

Ханамия фыркнул, поднимаясь.

— Еще чего. Завтра ты будешь слушать героические баскетбольные бредни вашего очкарика. Мне повезло.

Киеши улыбнулся.

— Ладно, я переоценил твою сдержанность.

Проснувшись среди ночи, Ханамия увидел, что Киеши сидит в кресле возле кровати — как и вчера.

Пробормотал:

— Эй. Будешь уходить, оставь тут где-нибудь стакан воды.

Киеши кивнул, и Ханамия тут же снова провалился в сон.

 

Проснувшись утром, он долго прислушивался к себе. Горло болело не так сильно, дышать, кажется, стало легче.

Откинув одеяло, жадно схватил со столика высокий стакан с водой, выпил почти залпом.

Кресло стояло на месте — возле окна. Было светло и пусто, никаких напоминаний о вчерашнем вечере, будто и не случилось ничего. Внутри кольнуло что-то похожее на разочарование, но Ханамия не дал ему разгореться в полную силу — задавил с ожесточением, которое только разозлило еще больше.

Он пнул подушку, свалившуюся с кровати, вышел в коридор.

С кухни тянуло запахом кофе и какой-то еды. Ханамия машинально сглотнул набежавшую в рот слюну и замер в дверях — возле плиты, как и вчера, возился Киеши. Киеши, который должен был давно уйти, которого ждали его дружки-идиоты.

Соврал? — пронеслось в голове.

Киеши обернулся.

— Доброе утро.

На столе стояли две чашки — одна наполовину пустая, вторая — чистая.

Ханамия привычно щелкнул кнопкой кофеварки.

— Ты собирался уезжать.

Киеши потянулся за полотенцем, принялся вытирать руки — слишком старательно. На Ханамию он не смотрел.

— Это же вирус, забыл? Куда я теперь из карантинной зоны.

Ханамия недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Ты все-таки идиот. Полный.

— А есть разница? Все равно умирать.

— Не выношу тупых шуток по утрам.

— Я запомню, — серьезно кивнул Киеши.

Ханамия что-то пробормотал сквозь зубы, подошел к окну. Выглянул — с неба валили влажные белые хлопья. Киеши тихо встал рядом.


	5. Chapter 5

Ханамия сверился с картой. Судя по схеме, идти от станции предстояло минут двадцать, и это могла быть вполне приятная прогулка, если бы не жара. Часы показывали начало одиннадцатого, а палило уже так, что воротник футболки промок насквозь, словно его окатили водой.

Он купил чай в автомате, осмотрелся на выходе со станции. Дома — узкие, двухэтажные — обступали рельсы со всех сторон, и только на горизонте маячили далекие высотки.

На близость залива и порта указывал тяжелый, многократно усиленный жарой запах водорослей.

Ханамия поморщился. Вероятность найти здесь кого-то была ничтожной, как и во все предыдущие разы. То есть поначалу он не сомневался, что быстро отыщет Сугимото, но уже с третьей попытки понял, что все не так просто.

Сначала цель была очень ясной — найти ублюдка, выяснить о нем, что можно, и действовать по обстоятельствам. Действие тоже не вызывало сомнений — мстить. Закончить то, что начал в школе, раз уж этот кретин имел неосторожность о себе напомнить.

Для начала, едва выздоровев, Ханамия встретился с Сето и осторожно постарался разузнать, что же случилось в тот вечер. Это оказалось нелегко — при одном воспоминании в желудке тяжело ворочалась тошнота, и сколько бы Ханамия себя ни одергивал, как бы ни уговаривал, вдоль позвоночника все равно крался озноб, а рот наполнялся горькой слюной.

Январь весь оказался ужасным.

Выздоравливал он медленно, синяки сходили неохотно, и дело было даже не в затяжном бронхите, точнее, не только в нем, — а в этих самых воспоминаниях. Чем дальше отступала болезнь, тем отчетливее становилась ярость — урода обязательно нужно было найти, найти и раздавить окончательно, но постоянная необходимость вспоминать тот эпизод, полный холода, ветра и чудовищного унижения, вызывала настоящую физическую боль.

Наверное, можно было разрешить себе забыть обо всем — Сугимото, удары о стену, удары по ребрам, «Упадешь — покалечу», гниющее мясо и желчь пополам с кровью — свалить в самый глубокий колодец и накрыть бетонной плитой, но злость подстегивала. Злость смешивалась с болью, требовала выхода — и выход у нее был только один.

Поэтому Ханамия, прикрываясь дружеским трепом, постарался получить от Сето хоть какую-то зацепку. Он без труда сумел бы вытянуть нужные детали у того же Ямазаки, не вызвав подозрений, но с Сето такое могло и не сработать. Тот улыбался, отвечал в своей ленивой манере, но глаза время от времени делались острыми и холодными, как иглы.

Ханамия изо всех сил убеждал себя, что это ему просто кажется — что можно было понять из вечерней порции пива и обычной болтовни? О чем догадаться? Как провел праздники, как начало семестра, о, кстати, ты в ту ночь все-таки получил свою порцию суфле? Я ничего не помню. И все. Дальше пойдет само собой. Но руки против воли покрывались ознобом, вот, вот, сейчас он посмотри на него внимательно и спросит…

Сето ничего не спросил.

Но и не прояснил ничего — ну да, надрались, кто-то ошивался рядом, как ты говоришь — суфле? Ха-ха, отлично, не в бровь, а в глаз, сам не помню, как ушли, но потом все было отлично.

Ханамия уныло слушал подробный рассказ о прелестях Суфле и понимал, что рассчитывать на полезную информацию было глупо.

Он стал искать дальше.

Соцсети молчали. На школьном сайте осталось только короткое упоминание с фотографией — в таком-то году тренером баскетбольной команды был такой-то. С младшим ублюдком дело обстояло так же.

Подумав, Ханамия позвонил Фурухаши и прямо спросил, знает ли тот что-нибудь о тренере Сугимото. Фурухаши давно отдалился от школьных приятелей, как и сам Ханамия, с головой ушел то ли в архитектуру, то ли в ландшафтный дизайн, играл в запасных за команду университета и не стремился возвращаться к прежним контактам.

Если он и удивился, то не подал виду — всегда таким был, ни за что не поймешь, что думает на самом деле — и внезапно помог.

— Сугимото, — ровно сказал Фурухаши. — Вообще-то, они жили неподалеку от нас, но скоро съехали. Кажется, через год после того, как Анго получил травму и попал в больницу.

Его голос не выражал никаких эмоций — Фурухаши всего лишь говорил об однокашнике, о человеке, с которым пересекался в школе и даже играл в баскетбол, не более. Он говорил о несчастном случае — и за спокойным тоном не стояло ничего другого. Всего лишь несчастный случай. Травма на площадке, бывает. Кажется, Фурухаши, действительно так считал.

Ханамия поморщился.

— Можешь дать мне адрес?

Адрес Фурухаши назвал тем же сухим тоном и не спросил, зачем Ханамии это нужно. После он коротко попрощался и свернул разговор, но Ханамия без труда услышал так и не прозвучавшую фразу: «Больше, пожалуйста, мне не звони».

Скривился — да пошел ты, очень надо.

Ханамия хорошо запомнил тот вечер, хотя заранее знал, что по старому адресу никакого Сугимото не найдет. Он быстро шагал по кварталу, залитому вечерним светом, и думал: я с тобой не просто что-нибудь сделаю, я тебя уничтожу. Контур сошелся с размытым силуэтом, у пустого шаблона появилась начинка, это было знакомое и родное чувство. То, чего он никак не мог нащупать, пока болел, пока думал ни о чем и прилаживал прежнюю жизнь к новому кошмару. На душе впервые за много дней стало легко.

Он повторял про себя: у-нич-то-жу. И — о, господи, как хорошо.

На двери дома, который назвал Фурухаши, висела табличка с другим именем, и нынешние владельцы ничего не знали ни о каких Сугимото. Дом они приобрели через агентство и не интересовались судьбой прежних жильцов.

Ханамия цепко осматривал фасад, соседние дома, кивал и улыбался женщине в теплом свитере. Он давно усвоил, что лучшая ложь — это умолчание. Нужно просто не говорить всей правды, выдавать только ее часть, самую удобную, и тебе поверят.

— Сугимото-кун — мой школьный семпай, — сказал он. — Я узнал, что у него серьезные проблемы со здоровьем и решил все выяснить сам.

Женщина сочувственно кивала.

— Погоди-ка, — вдруг оживилась она. — Вон в том доме соседи, кажется, уже лет двадцать живут. Может, знают, куда они переехали.

С соседями Ханамии, действительно, повезло.

— Весь последний год, — сообщил ему жилистый старик в очках, — они получали много разной почты. Что-то медицинское, кажется… Ах, ну да, ты же говоришь, что Сугимото был болен, сам-то я не вникал. Так вот, когда они переезжали, хозяин попросил меня проверять их почту, пока не въедут новые жильцы. И все пересылать на… стой, где-то я записывал.

Старик поднял очки на лоб, вместо них нацепил другие и принялся шарить в ящике комода. Через пять минут Ханамия спешил обратно к метро, сжимая в кармане бумажку с адресом.

Тогда еще он понятия не имел, что это первый шаг в бесконечных, изматывающих, безнадежных поисках.

Адрес, который дал старик, привел его в типовой бюджетный кондоминиум с маленькими квартирами. Сразу бросалось в глаза, что новое жилье не идет ни в какое сравнение с прежним домом Сугимото. Там он узнал, что они провели на новом месте всего полтора года и снова съехали, куда — неизвестно. Зато Ханамия получил название фирмы, в которой тогда служил бывший тренер — это была мелкая контора, занимавшаяся грузоперевозками.

Он словно проходил игровой квест — перемещался из одной точки в другую, добывал информацию, искал, ехал, снова искал и, если начистоту, почти сдвинулся на этих поисках.

Интересно, — иногда думал Ханамия, раскачиваясь в вагоне метро, — эта сволочь так же меня искала? И тут же отвечал себе — нет. Узнать, где он живет — пара пустяков даже для недоумка вроде Сугимото. Что же тогда? Почему он не явился раньше, почему не попытался отомстить, как мечтал? Эти мысли заставляли вздрагивать и снова вспоминать то, о чем хотелось забыть.

Ханамия двигался по пунктирному следу, спрашивал, узнавал, хитрил и ясно видел, как менялась жизнь всей семьи от одного переезда к другому. Он начал с добротного дома в хорошем спальном районе, оттуда попал в многоэтажный кондоминиум для жильцов с достатком ниже среднего, и дальше — дальше — дальше: непрестижные районы в бывших промзонах, окраина, пригород и, наконец, едва ли не трущобы.

Где-то на отрезке между кондоминиумом и окраиной от тренера ушла жена. Чем дальше забирался Ханамия, тем словоохотливей становились люди, и в одном из домов общежитского типа ему рассказали, что он въехал один и уже был явным любителем приложиться к бутылке. После «несчастного случая» прошло пять лет. По прикидкам Ханамии, Сугимото-младший уже должен был так или иначе завязать с больницами и где-то работать.

Глядя на обветшалый фасад одного из домов, где тренер изо всех сил толкал себя к краю, Ханамия почувствовал холод под ложечкой. Это было неприятное и ничем неоправданное чувство, но избавиться от него не получалось.

Жаль, он вообще не сгорел в этой развалюхе со своим ублюдком, — сказал себе Ханамия. Так было бы лучше для всех.

Домой Ханамия добирался подавленным и разбитым, и не только из-за усталости. Несмотря на то, что он валился с ног, пришлось принять снотворное — нервная система буксовала от перегрузок, выкидывала один фокус за другим.

Через день снились кошмары, он почти засыпал на занятиях, но никак не мог прекратить поиски, которые превратились в навязчивую идею.

Впервые Ханамия наблюдал результат своих действий — в таком масштабе и под таким углом. Вблизи.

Он не чувствовал вины, но зловещая необратимость процесса завораживала. Один матч. Один удар. Один удар, который действительно мог оказаться случайным.

С другой стороны, видеть в себе причину несчастья целой семьи, наверное, было слишком самонадеянно. Он ничего не знал о Сугимото и его родителях. Может, там с самого начала все было плохо, а ему, Ханамии, в лучшем случае досталась роль второстепенного катализатора.

Он все понимал. Он никогда не верил в человеческую доброту и здравомыслие, не ощущал вины и все, все понимал. Но если бы теперь появилась возможность вернуться назад и выбрать, Ханамия предпочел бы не иметь к трагедии Сугимото никакого отношения.

Портовые доки. Скворечники на задворках Осаки. Случайные заработки, комнаты, где нельзя было уместиться вдвоем. Биржи для разнорабочих. За этим стремительным полетом вниз читался непереносимый стыд — кажется, Сугимото-старший винил себя в беде, случившейся с Анго, и выбрал саморазрушение.

Наверное, стоило позлорадствовать, но Ханамия не ощущал ничего, кроме желания оказаться от всего этого подальше. И все равно продолжал — искать, слушать, быть невольным свидетелем.

«Наверное, раньше ваш сенсей был другим?»

«Сын? Нет, он жил здесь один. Точно, один».

«Иногда целыми днями не выходил из своей комнаты. И за стеной — ни звука…»

«Трезвым мы его не видели».

Ханамия злился — ему нужен был Сугимото-младший, а вместо этого он таскался по сомнительным кварталам, вникая в подробности жизни его отца. Но если старший оставлял хоть какой-то след, на месте младшего ублюдка зияла пустота. Может, он жил с матерью?

Ханамия знал, в какой клинике Сугимото лежал после травмы, но там с ним отказались даже разговаривать, сославшись на конфиденциальность, не помогла ни одна из его улыбок. Объяснимо — это была хорошая больница, тогда еще у тренера хватало денег на приличное место.

Теряю хватку, — рассеянно думал Ханамия. — Сдаю.

К началу апреля Ханамия выдохся. Он своими глазами повидал такие места в Токио и окрестностях, куда большинство горожан не попадает ни разу в жизни.

Нужно было с этим завязывать, но внутренний зуд, временами перераставший почти в агонию, не давал остановиться. Стоило вспомнить наполненный ветром тупик и промокшие на коленях джинсы, Ханамия, не раздумывая несся по любому, самому призрачному следу.

Он думал: я его найду. Найду-найду-найду и размажу по асфальту. Или утоплю в дождевой канаве. Несчастный случай, правильно Фурухаши говорил — несчастный случай, с каждым бывает.

Он так думал, а сам плохо спал, плохо ел и временами отчетливо понимал, что почти помешался.

— С вами все хорошо, Ханамия-сан? — как-то спросила знакомая девчонка из читательского клуба, в котором студенты по очереди проводили семинары. Ханамия давно пропустил все, что только мог. Услышав вопрос, он посмотрел на нее так, что бедняга шарахалась от него весь следующий месяц.

Однажды в начале лета Ханамия обедал в закусочной небольшого торгового центра. Он выбрал самый дальний стол — у окна, выходящего на оживленный перекресток, надеясь, что в эту часть зала доползут только самые упорные, основная часть посетителей осядет ближе к стойке — возле витрин с мороженым. На тарелке умирал нетронутый сэндвич, а вот кофе Ханамия пил уже третью чашку — впереди еще ждали занятия, сил на которые не осталось.

Он следил за движением на перекрестке и думал, что сегодня поедет домой, отключит телефон, примет снотворное и будет спать. И не выйдет из дома раньше завтрашнего утра. И…

Первое, что бросилось Ханамии в глаза, — шапка. Тип стоял спиной к окну, за которым сидел Ханамия, он на голову возвышался над толпой у светофора и, несмотря на июньское тепло, был в шапке.

Дыхание перехватило, сердце забилось где-то в горле.

Помимо шапки было что-то еще, хорошо уловимое — разворот плеч, наклон головы, фигура — да, зимой на нем была куртка, да, было темно, но Ханамия его узнал. Сразу.

Он вскочил, расплескивая кофе, на ходу перебрасывая ремень сумки через плечо. Подошвы скользили по натертому до блеска полу, Ханамия едва не сбил женщину с подносом, пожилую пару, рекламную стойку у входа.

Лавируя между гуляющими по торговому центру людьми, он мчался к выходу, не думая о том, что делает — и что собирается делать дальше.

Автоматическая дверь на входе затормозила Ханамию на целых две секунды, влажная уличная жара ударила наотмашь.

— С ума, что ли, сошел! — крикнула вслед девушка в яркой юбке, которую он толкнул.

Шапка мелькала над пестрой пешеходной толпой — почти на противоположной стороне. Ханамия рванул через переход, когда уже почти зажегся красный, пара автомобилей взвыла клаксонами. Он ничего не замечал кроме покачивающейся над толпой трикотажной шапки.

Магазинная витрина, солнце в зеркальном стекле — искры, брызги, осколки, солнце, солнце — Ханамия бежал почти вслепую. Чайный домик, вывески, ряд велосипедов на стоянке, поворот к метро. Еще один переход. Ему повезло — он успел на зеленый, но проклятая шапка исчезла из виду.

Ханамия притормозил, осматриваясь. На секунду высокая фигура мелькнула у входа в метро и тут же снова пропала.

Даже в школе, наверное, Ханамия никогда не бегал так быстро — ограждения, выступы, велосипеды, стоянки такси, парапеты — его скорость бы оценил даже бывалый паркурщик. Под переносицей пульсировало солнце, сбегало каплями из-под волос, жалило глаза. Ханамия потерял шапку из виду, но продолжал нестись вперед. Он ввинтился в толпу на эскалаторе, одновременно высматривая поверх голов высокую фигуру — никого похожего.

Ханамия замер внизу, на платформе, согнувшись, уперся ладонями в колени — дыхание рвалось колючими толчками, горло сузилось до размеров соломинки, удары крови взрывали барабанные перепонки. Закрыв руками лицо, он отступил к стене.

Толпа размеренно набивалась в вагоны.

К нему медленно возвращался рассудок. Прижавшись спиной к холодному камню, Ханамия бесцветно думал, что теперь точно получит пневмонию, но было все равно.

Он только что сорвался из кафе, где дремал над чашкой, потому что увидел за окном — на огромном расстоянии — похожий силуэт. И даже если забыть, что ситуация сама по себе была дикая — что он собирался делать потом? Если бы догнал — что? Бросился бы на него с кулаками? Столкнул бы под поезд, вцепился зубами в горло? Устроил драку при всех?

От этих вопросов Ханамии становилось нехорошо, потому что он об этом не думал — он вообще не думал, когда несся вперед, сшибая людей. Он просто сходил с ума.

Ладно, — уговаривал себя Ханамия, вытирая ладонью пот, — ладно. Немного осталось, скоро я его найду, и тогда… тогда все закончится.

Последняя фраза разбилась в голове с оглушительным звоном, как целый чайный сервиз. Ханамия замер, уставившись на мелькающие вагоны, и ничего не видя.

«Ты, Ханамия, сейчас встанешь на колени и откроешь рот. И тогда все закончится. Да?»

Горло перехватило. Закончится. А потом? Выпивка и ночлежки? Вечный побег? Жизнь, в которой тебя нет ни на одном локаторе, в которой про тебя никто не знает и не стремится узнать? Он вспомнил истеричное безумие в голосе Сугимото, вспомнил, как угадывал в его интонациях психоз, и вдоль позвоночника поползли мурашки — словно острые когти. Вот так он сейчас и выглядит со стороны. Скоро начнут тыкать пальцем.

Ханамии показалось, что стены метро сжимают его со всех сторон, а воздуха становится все меньше, и судорожно стиснул ремень сумки.

К платформе подкатил поезд. Ханамия заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть и двинуться к вагону. Домой. Домой — и больше никакого безумия.

Дома он удалил из телефона все заметки и адреса, стер городские карты, а вечером напился — и проспал сутки подряд. После он почти два месяца передвигался только по одному маршруту — университетские корпуса, метро, квартира, редкие вылазки для встреч, которых нельзя было избежать. Кошмары притихли, задушенные снотворным и железным распорядком. Скоро ему уже стали улыбаться, как раньше, и никто не шарахался от него в коридорах.

Близились летние каникулы.

Сдав все отчеты, которых требовал конец семестра, Ханамия даже почувствовал что оживает. Образ Сугимото потускнел и отдалился, он больше не вздрагивал от сквозняка из подворотен и перестал пичкать себя снотворным. Нельзя сказать, что желание отомстить исчезло, но гробить себя вместе с этой тварью точно не стоило. Отдохнуть, — а там будет видно.

На третий день каникул он разбирал завал на столе и, листая блокнот с учебными записями, наткнулся на адрес — адрес был торопливо нацарапан на обложке. Нахмурившись, Ханамия обвел иероглифы пальцем, оттолкнулся ногой, раскручивая кресло. Адрес. Он помнил — этот адрес ему по памяти назвал неряшливый тип из крохотного комбини в Канагаве. Месяц назад человек по имени Сугимото нанимался к ним на временную работу — помогал делать ремонт.

Ханамия потер надпись подушечкой — спешил, нажимал на ручку так, что стержень оставил на бумаге глубокие царапины.

Он собирался наведаться по этому адресу как раз перед той безумной гонкой — и, разумеется, никуда не поехал. Последний адрес.

Ханамия развернул кресло в обратную сторону. Вечером он планировал с кем-нибудь встретиться, как всегда делал в начале каникул. Но только не с Сето, точно не с ним.

Иокогама. Нет, сегодня уже поздно. Завтра. Завтра? Он что, всерьез собрался снова этим заниматься? И тут же успокоил себя — конечно же, нет. Последний адрес, других он не искал и не будет. Просто проверить этот — последний.

Ханамия включил компьютер и сходил к холодильнику за пивом. Отложил блокнот в сторону — так, чтобы видеть надпись. Звонить вечером он так никому и не стал.

А на следующее утро шагал от станции вглубь двухэтажного квартала — крохотные дома, деревянные стены, старые крыши, кусты, которые никто не подстригал.

Остановился попить, снова сверился с картой — кажется, скоро.

Он уже жалел, что пошел на поводу у почти зажившей болячки, однако возвращаться было поздно. Там, по этому адресу, снова никого не будет — или съехал, или ошиблись. Такое случалось чаще всего.

Дом, который искал Ханамия, оказался ветхой развалюхой с прорехами в крыше и с окнами, наполовину затянутыми картоном. Трава возле дальней стены поднялась почти до колен. Весь вид его говорил, что здесь давно нельзя жить, но узкая дверь выглядела на удивление прочной. Справа в глаза бросалась свежая наклейка с координатами риелторской фирмы. А самым примечательным оказалась новенькая полицейская лента с предупреждениями, старательно покрывавшая стык. Ханамия завороженно протянул руку и погладил глянцевый скотч, который жара намертво впаяла в сухую панель.

Внезапный писк телефона заставил вздрогнуть. Ханамия заморгал и бегло провел по экрану. Это оказалось сообщение от Киеши: «Куда пропал? Как насчет пива вечером?»

Ханамия потер влажную шею.

Киеши. Киеши был еще одной головной болью — не такой сильной, как Сугимото, но все-таки. Он быстро настрочил ответ: «Занят, перезвоню», и снова уставился на яркую ленту. Сердце билось ровно, размеренно, хотя Ханамия вдруг отчетливо понял, что, кажется, его поиски подошли к концу.


	6. Chapter 6

Киеши стянул мокрую футболку, бросил в корзину с грязным бельем. Из кухни донесся сигнал сообщения. Прихватив с собой полотенце, он торопливо вернулся туда, где оставил телефон.

«Занят, перезвоню».

Киеши невольно улыбнулся. Если Ханамия обещал, то выполнял обязательно — перезванивал, приходил, отвечал — и пусть почти всегда ругался, но обещания сдерживал. Постепенно Киеши понял, что с Ханамией нужно фильтровать словесную часть, а настоящее внимание обращать на то, что он делает.

Киеши говорил:

— Ты на кухню? Прихвати мне чипсов.

Ханамия немедленно реагировал:

— Помогать калекам — почетно, между прочим. Надеюсь, мне там запишут в личное дело.

А вернувшись — с чипсами, салфетками, рыбой и даже тарелкой темпуры — очень серьезно добавлял:

— Главное, не стесняйся, если что. Могу судно подать, до спальни доставить. Буду чистить карму. — И тут же, плюхнувшись на диван, как ни в чем не бывало смеялся над эпизодом очередной комедии.

Поначалу Киеши даже обижался про себя некоторым его подколам, но потом заметил, что Ханамия всегда выполнял то, о чем просили — и даже предугадывал следующую просьбу. Это почему-то трогало гораздо сильнее, чем гадости, непрерывно слетавшие с языка. Такой вот он был, одно слово — Ханамия.

Еще Киеши понял, что никогда не знал его по-настоящему, и тот Ханамия, которого он рисовал в своем школьном воображении, очень слабо соответствовал оригиналу. В воспоминаниях осталось что-то темное, злое, почти не поддающееся контролю — как грозовая туча или осиный рой, существо, в чьих поступках не найдешь логики, и проще слепо от них защищаться, чем пытаться понять. То, что Киеши сказал ему на последнем матче — и чем вызвал стихийный приступ бешенства — было скорее интуитивным озарением, чем продуманным шагом. Как подразнить собаку на короткой цепи, ту, которую уже довел до пены из пасти. Такую собаку не жалко и дразнить ее не стыдно, тем более, она уже покусала половину округи, и, проходя мимо, не удержишься — нарочно ткнешь под брюхо палкой. Это ведь всего лишь тварь, отравленная собственной злобой.

Ханамия оказался совсем не таким — точнее, за мрачным фасадом скрывалось нечто другое, такое, что он тщательно прятал от остальных. Вовсе не обязательно лицо под маской было добрым и светлым, даже наверняка нет, но уж точно отличалось от школьного образа.

Поначалу Киеши никак не мог избавиться от удивления — надо же, в воспоминаниях сохранилась чудовищная стихия, яма, полная змей и пауков, что-то большое и неостановимое, а теперь, глядя на его аккуратное узкое лицо и худощавую фигуру, он раз за разом испытывал нешуточный диссонанс.

Тогда, зимой, он вернулся, потому что чувствовал — в нем нуждаются, а после так и не смог уйти. Ханамия завораживал. Его внезапная беспомощность, мимика, искаженная ссадинами, реплики, которые иногда ставили в тупик — он не был похож ни на кого из тех, с кем общался Киеши. И не только в школе.

Это напоминало странный, но очень захватывающий аттракцион. Ханамию, который сам позволял себе что угодно, можно было не стесняться. С ним получалось говорить о таких вещах, которые Киеши не решился бы рассказать Рико или тому же Хьюге, во всяком случае, смерть родных и свое одиночество он бы с ними точно обсуждать не стал. Он знал, что они ответят, как будут сочувствовать и предлагать помощь, и это скорее удручало, чем поддерживало. Они все давно выросли и ушли вперед, а слова оставались школьные. По крайней мере, друг для друга у них были только такие слова. С Ханамией выходило иначе — ему Киеши вывалил все, не скрываясь, почти без всякого смущения. Какая разница, кем его посчитает бывшая школьная сволочь.

Ханамия выслушал и не стал опускаться до утешений. «Опустела твоя личная игровая площадка, да? Некого больше доставать своей опекой и направлять на путь истинный». Киеши тогда что-то ему ответил, но сам не ожидал, что эти слова так заденут. Настолько, что, оказавшись дома, он сразу позвонил Хьюге и после формальных приветствий прямо спросил:

— Многих из вас тяготила моя помощь?

Тот долго молчал, наверное, раздумывая, какая муха укусила Киеши, но не стал тратить время на отговорки. Видно, понял, насколько для него это важно. Пробурчал только:

— Ты чего это вдруг? — А потом вздохнул в трубку. — Я могу говорить только о себе. Так вот, если действительно хочешь знать — да. Я ведь действительно собирался покончить с баскетболом тогда, в школе, и не важно насколько я любил игру. Я хотел поискать для себя другой путь, попробовать что-то еще, понимаешь? Но ты ведь всегда знал, что будет лучше — для меня, для остальных. Ты должен понимать — я ни о чем не жалею. Я рад, что случилось так, а не иначе, и рад, что встретил тебя. Но… Ты же нами манипулировал, Киеши. Это не упрек, но, кажется, ты ждал честного ответа. Так вот, теперь я могу ответить — да. Иногда тебя было слишком много.

Киеши сказал спасибо — и больше ничего. Ему нужно было подумать.

Хотелось переспросить, крикнуть — манипулировал?! Ты хочешь сказать, я лез в вашу жизнь, брал, перекладывал, подгонял одну к другой детали, которые мне казались подходящими? Это ты хочешь сказать? Но как еще вам было объяснить, что так будет лучше!

Закрыв глаза, Киеши долго сидел на диване с телефоном в руках. Он прекрасно понял, что Хьюга хотел сказать, только лучше бы не понял.

Чертов Ханамия.

Киеши перезвонил Хьюге через несколько дней. Он сам толком не знал, о чем собирается говорить. Извиниться? Пуститься в оправдания? Рассказать, что никогда не считал свою помощь навязчивой? Он всего-то хотел их защищать, он брал на себя ответственность, чего бы она ни стоила — и это было правильно. Слов нашлось много — назойливых, громких, но когда Хьюга взял трубку, Киеши, сам от себя не ожидая, сказал:

— Приезжай сегодня, поиграем. — И почувствовал его улыбку — теплом на щеке. Вместе с ней промелькнула другая — чужая, острая, в которой один уголок рта был приподнят чуть выше другого.

Это действительно напоминало вирус. Ханамия сам оказался вирусом — проник в его легкие, в кровь, заполнил клетки мозга и заставлял действовать и думать по-своему. Зимним вечером в конце каникул Киеши вышел из карантинной зоны — из квартиры — но вирус отправился с ним.

Киеши спал на футоне в его комнате, смотрел с ним фильмы по вечерам, а однажды даже уговорил сыграть в кой-кой — Ханамия плевался, шипел, сыпал гадостями, но закончилось тем, что они просидели с картами почти до утра.

О себе Ханамия рассказывал мало, все больше язвил и злословил, но это, как ни странно, скорее ободряло, чем тревожило.

Киеши смотрел по утрам на его заспанное лицо, с которого уже начали сходить синяки, и нарочно придумывал самые дурацкие шутки, такие, которые мало с кем себе позволишь.

А потом каникулы закончились, и Киеши уехал домой. Ханамия почти не кашлял, от ссадин остались желтоватые разводы и пара засохших царапин на щеке. Киеши вернулся в сырой выстуженный дом, и уже на следующий день с ужасом понял, насколько ему не хватает — всего. Злых шипящих интонаций, ленивых вечеров перед экраном, болтовни ни о чем и обо всем сразу, и даже самых едких комментариев.

«Сдохнешь, Киеши, вместе со мной».

«Я тебя ненавижу».

«Нашел замену своему карманному зоопарку, да?»

Киеши готовился к занятиям, читал, разбирал продукты на кухне и боролся с желанием взять телефон и позвонить. Ему не хватало человека, который шесть лет назад его покалечил. Подумав об этом в первый раз, он расхохотался так, что даже дождевые капли на кухонном окне, казалось, застыли от изумления.

Позвонить хотелось, но из головы не шел вкрадчивый голос: «Может, тебе устроиться в хоспис, если так необходимо кого-нибудь опекать?»

А, может, и устроиться, почему нет. Ханамию он опекать точно не будет.

Киеши думал так и не звонил, а спустя неделю прилетело сообщение в фейсбуке — «Ты там живой?»

Рядом с кнопкой «друзья» темнела единичка.

В секунду вспотевшие пальцы соскользнули с тачпада, радость захлестнула легко, без спроса, словно ждала, затаившись где-то внутри, и Киеши сам смутился от такой реакции.

Еще через неделю Ханамия позвонил — вечером накануне выходных. Минуя приветствие, сразу перешел к делу:

— Рисовое или обычное? Или что-нибудь покрепче? — До уха Киеши донесся глухой гомон супермаркета. Улыбаясь неизвестно чему, он на ходу принялся собирать разбросанные по всей гостиной учебники. — Тебе все равно, что ли? — проворчал Ханамия. — Ладно, я сам выберу. Кстати, как к тебе добраться?

Он не стал уточнять, занят ли Киеши, есть ли у него планы на выходной, хочет ли он его видеть вообще — просто молча выслушал адрес и нажал отбой.

С того раза они виделись регулярно — чаще всего у Киеши, пару раз — у Ханамии, когда тот заявлял, что собирается сдохнуть после ужасной недели и шагу из квартиры не сделает.

К весне Киеши стал замечать, что с ним творится неладное — Ханамия был дерганый, злой, отвечал невпопад и часто срывался в настоящую, ничем не прикрытую грубость. Под глазами появились глубокие тени, он заметно осунулся и похудел.

С одной стороны очень хотелось спросить, выяснить, что с ним такое, тем более, Киеши до сих пор не знал, откуда у Ханамии взялись те жуткие синяки. Может, даже схитрить, чтобы выведать — не покидало странное ощущение, что это как-то связано. Хотелось, но Киеши молчал и не лез — помнил о другой стороне. Той, где он оставался манипулятором и заводчиком тамагочи.

К тому же, у Киеши вдруг появилась своя проблема, с которой он понятия не имел что делать — и даже посоветоваться было не с кем.

Однажды перед началом учебного года Ханамия пришел, как обычно — с пивом и промокшим зонтом. Кроме пива на этот раз у него оказалась бутылка виски, и, приглядевшись, можно было заметить, что он нервничает сильнее обычного.

Что у тебя случилось? — это был вполне нормальный человеческий вопрос, и Киеши пообещал себе, что на этот раз обязательно его задаст. И плевать на всякие глупости.

Они устроились в гостиной перед телевизором — Ханамия принес с собой несколько фильмов, но на этот раз оба больше пили, чем смотрели. Киеши наблюдал, как он то и дело подливает себе в стакан, на улице давно стемнело, и уже настало самое время для разговора, но Ханамия его опередил.

— Ты когда-нибудь видел, как человек убивает себя, а ты наблюдаешь и ничего не можешь сделать? — спросил он вдруг. Глаза лихорадочно блестели в тусклом свете лампы. Ханамия был основательно пьян.

— Чтобы сам? Намеренно? — медленно произнес Киеши. — Нет, с таким я не сталкивался. Ханамия… Что происходит? Я же вижу.

Ханамия откинулся на спинку дивана и сделал вид, что дремлет. Киеши терпеливо ждал ответа, зная его привычку возвращаться к разговору время спустя, и не заметил, как сам задремал — по-настоящему.

Проснулся он от тяжести в мочевом пузыре — стояла поздняя ночь, экран давно погас, мышцы затекли почти до бесчувствия, но было кое-что еще. Ханамия сполз во сне, вытянулся и даже расположился с комфортом — его голова прижималась к животу Киеши, спал он так крепко, что возле раскрытого рта темнело пятно слюны. Одну руку Ханамия устроил на его бедре, второй сжимал колено.

Киеши сглотнул, прогоняя из горла мучительную сухость. Потер лицо, выпрямился и подумал вдруг, что до этого Ханамия никогда к нему не прикасался, если не считать того полубессознательного вечера, когда Киеши привез его домой. Но тогда точно было не так.

Помимо остального, у Киеши встал — и это было нормально, со всеми случается, но вставший конец настойчиво упирался Ханамии в щеку, стоило немного отодвинуться, поменять положение, и бугор, обтянутый тонкой тканью, проехался бы прямо по его губам.

Подумав об этом, Киеши дернулся, вздрогнул — Ханамия тяжело завозился во сне, почесал нос о его штаны и подсунул ладонь под голову. Раскрытые пальцы опустились точно на вставший член, и Киеши в панике вжался затылком в диванную спинку. Не получалось ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть — от неловкости, от страха, что Ханамия сейчас проснется, заметит и обязательно скажет что-нибудь, от… От того, что рефлекторно хотелось потянуться, поменять неудобную позу и накрыть его руку своей — чтобы усилить нажим. Может даже потереться в ответ.

Киеши закрыл глаза, мысленно считая до десяти.

Так. Нужно просто потрясти его за плечо и переложить на подушку, в конце концов, в этом действительно ничего такого нет — не на Ханамию же у него в самом деле встал.

Тот снова беспокойно поерзал. Киеши зажмурился до боли в переносице.

Не чувствуя рук, он торопливо тряхнул Ханамию за плечо — безрезультатно. Ханамия спал как убитый. Осторожно втянув в себя воздух, Киеши сам его поднял, как мог — тело было жестким, тяжелым, но до одури горячим и податливым — и опустил на мягкий подлокотник.

Рука соскользнула вниз, напоследок пройдясь по головке, и Киеши пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не охнуть.

Кое-как прикрыв Ханамию пледом, он выключил лампу и сбежал в свою комнату.

Но даже там, на собственной кровати, почему-то никак не получалось успокоиться — на его теле словно отпечаталась чужая сонная тяжесть, щека на животе, невольные прикосновения, пальцы, обхватившие колено.

Стараясь ни о чем не думать, Киеши дернул вниз резинку трусов.

А позже, сквозь шуршание салфеток пришла отчетливая мысль: поздравляю. Кажется, ты только что подрочил на Ханамию.

Нет, разумеется, всерьез Киеши так не думал. Совпадение — дурацкая случайность, в конце концов, стоило больше времени проводить с другими людьми. Например, пригласить в кино кого-нибудь из девчонок с курса.

Но эпизод почему-то не шел из головы, при этом сам Ханамия точно ни о чем не подозревал — проснулся утром, как всегда, недовольный и злой, тут же упрекнул Киеши, что тот отоспался на нормальной кровати, а его оставил валяться на древних пружинах.

— Мог бы и разбудить, — шипел он, потирая бок. — Лень было возиться с футоном? Интересно, откуда пошел этот миф о добром, заботливом Киеши?

Тот не стал даже отшучиваться в ответ, боясь, что не сдержится и чем-нибудь себя выдаст.

Так у Киеши появился секрет. Он вспоминал этот случай чаще, чем хотелось бы — иногда, расслабившись после пива и ужина, он следил за Ханамией, за его пальцами, быстро перебиравшими диски на полке, и к горлу сам собой подкатывал ком. Почему-то вспоминались те смазанные прикосновения, а еще — закрытые глаза, полуоткрытый рот с ниткой слюны, поблескивающей в свете лампы.

Это было стыдно. Киеши подумал, что совсем одичал за зиму и сам напросился в гости к Рико.

Ханамия, который обычно злился, когда намеченные планы менялись, отнесся к его поездке на удивление равнодушно. Киеши это внезапно задело, и в отместку он даже не стал звонить ему перед отъездом.

После они какое-то время вообще не виделись — наступил конец семестра, нужно было сдать кучу отчетов, все сделать, везде успеть, к тому же сидеть в летнюю жару дома перед телевизором совсем не хотелось.

Как-то Киеши ему позвонил и предложил побросать мяч на стритбольной площадке. Голос Ханамии звучал так, словно его отвлекли от важного дела.

— Позови очкарика, если тебе не с кем, — раздраженно бросил он и попрощался, не дав Киеши вставить ни слова.

Ну и черт с тобой, подумал Киеши. С некоторых пор все, что касалось Ханамии, вызывало слишком бурную реакцию, все как будто умножалось на десять — обида, беспокойство, раздражение, радость. То, что при обычном раскладе вызывало нормальные, спокойные эмоции, применительно к Ханамии взлетало до красной отметки — и это тревожило.

Куда-то исчезла привычная легкость, он не мог больше запросто позвонить ему и сказать — забегай вечером, с меня — цыпленок и карри, с тебя — фильмы и пиво.  
Разбираться в этом было страшно. Одновременно Ханамии ужасно не хватало, и это пугало еще сильнее, и как с этим быть, Киеши совершенно не представлял.

Какое-то время он выжидал, с головой уйдя в учебу, хотя, если начистоту, больше притворялся. Ханамия отвечал тем же — даже в фейсбуке перестал появляться.

В начале летних каникул, когда учебные хлопоты остались позади, Киеши вдруг отчетливо понял, что соскучился. По-настоящему, до такой степени, когда он мог отбросить всю наносную шелуху и честно сказать себе — соскучился. Это была не ситуативная потребность в случайном человеке, а очень осознанное и ясное чувство. Такое сильное, что хотелось позвонить и сказать правду: мне тебя не хватает, я соскучился. Приходи.

Он долго вертел в руках телефон, но позвонить так и не решился. Вместо этого отправил сообщение — и тут же постарался себя чем-нибудь занять, чтобы не пялиться на экран каждые три секунды.

Ответ пришел почти сразу. Киеши несколько раз перечитал два коротких слова, выискивая подвох — подвоха не было.

«Занят».

«Перезвоню».

Он осторожно опустил телефон на стол и взялся за чашку.


	7. Chapter 7

Ханамия напряженно шарил взглядом вдоль стены — окно, короткий простенок, ограждение, отделяющее дом от соседских кустов. На полицейской ленте не было написано, что здесь произошло, с чего она вообще понадобилась — полицейская лента.

В горле пересохло, хотелось пить, но Ханамия продолжал осматривать дом.

Можно было наведаться в участок. Вот так запросто — пойти напролом и попытаться выяснить там. Ханамия тут же оборвал эту мысль, запрещая себе даже думать в таком направлении — кто знает, что здесь вообще случилось. Кто знает, к каким делам могли быть причастны папаша с сыном.

Тогда что? Забраться внутрь? Это будет нетрудно, стоит только выдрать картон из какого-нибудь окна. Ханамия машинально подергал дверную ручку — само собой, заперто.

— Ты чего здесь ищешь? — Раздалось за спиной — так резко, что Ханамия снова вздрогнул. — Из газеты? Иди в полицию, там все скажут, нечего шастать. Никого здесь нет.

Ханамия медленно обернулся.

Возле соседнего дома стояла старуха. Несмотря на жару, на ней был заношенный вязаный жакет и плотные брюки. Скрестив руки на груди, она хмуро наблюдала за Ханамией.

— Я не из газеты, — сказал он и тут же пожалел об этом — может, прикройся он маской журналиста, удалось бы что-нибудь узнать.

— Теперь вижу, — усмехнулась старуха. Усмешка больше напоминала оскал. — Действительно, молод для газетчика.

— Что здесь случилось? — наугад спросил Ханамия. Она наверняка знала.

— А ты кто такой?

Ханамия выдал реплику, отполированную десятками повторов:

— Я ищу Сугимото-сенсея. Адрес мне дал один человек, у которого он работал.

Старуха прищурилась, от чего глаза превратились в почти неразличимые щелочки.

— Он правда был твоим сенсеем?

— Он был моим тренером в баскетбольном клубе, — твердо сказал Ханамия и сам удивился тому, как ровно звучит его голос.

— Иди сюда, — кивнула старуха. — Сюда.

Ее дом почти вплотную примыкал к развалюхе — протянув руку от порога, можно было коснуться стены. Жилье старухи выглядело намного опрятнее, а куст айвы у входа придавал ему почти приветливый вид. В тени стояла крохотная садовая скамейка.

Усевшись рядом с Ханамией, она смерила его внимательным взглядом.

— Сенсей, говоришь? Надо же.

— Я знаю, что в последнее время ему… не везло.

Старуха покачала головой.

— Не везло… — А потом начала без всякого перехода: — Жил он плохо, пил в основном. Иногда где-то работал, но чаще бродяжничал. Я его здесь редко видела.

Ханамия внутренне напрягся, и не зря.

— Он повесился. Уже… не меньше недели прошло.

— Здесь? — зачем-то переспросил Ханамия, хотя это и так было ясно. А еще лента — полицейская лента на двери говорила, что одним самоубийством не обошлось.

Старуха покивала, словно услышала его мысли.

— Точно — неделя. К нему тогда сын приехал, я сама не видела, но слышала хорошо, что тут слышать, за стеной почти. И окна открыты. Они поссорились — сильно шумели.

Ханамия почувствовал озноб, словно кожи коснулся зимний ветер. Он впервые встретил человека, который мог что-то сказать о Сугимото-младшем.

— Сын? — спросил он. Голос упал почти до шепота. — Высокий такой? Анго?

— Говорю же, я его не видела, слышала только. Кричали друг на друга, кажется, даже подрались, грохот стоял такой, что кошки все попрятались. Соседям дела нет, здесь в чужие дела не лезут, да и прекратили они быстро. Пошумели и успокоились. Я думала — сын ушел, а Сугимото напился, как всегда.

Старуха замолчала, словно задумалась. Ханамия невольно склонился ближе, боясь упустить хоть слово.

— Потом появился запах — дня три назад. Так разило, словно сдох кто-то. У меня кошка однажды под пол забралась и больше не вылезла, вот точно так же несло, только слабее. А тут — из дома выйти было нельзя. Я вызвала полицию, так и поняла, что с Сугимото что-то случилось. Они приехали, я смотрю — респираторы надели, вызвали кого-то еще, тоже в масках со специальной штукой — крыс травить. Я слышала, как полицейские трепались между собой, вроде, крысы разбегались даже по стенам. Ну, это, конечно, может, и вранье… Но тела они наверняка попортили.

— Тела? — переспросил Ханамия. Язык уже едва ворочался. — Тела?

— Да. Его сын — Анго, говоришь? — нашелся там же. Меня полицейские спрашивали, а я что, я ничего не видела, слышала только. Ссорились, говорю, потом стало тихо. Я так поняла, он его толкнул. Или сам ударил… Офицер говорил — череп проломлен. Что там случилось потом, неизвестно, но Сугимото висел на ремне — в потолке дыр хватает, через балку перебросил. Ты чего? Ты меня слышишь?.. Эй?

Ханамия махнул рукой, изо всех сил вцепившись в скамейку. Крысы. Он словно наяву увидел, как полчища крыс путешествуют по висящему на ремне телу — деловито снуют, прыгают на пол, перебегают от одного мертвеца к другому и…

«Чаша. Краями — в кожу, а дном — вверх».

Вот тебе и чаша, — тупо подумал Ханамия. — Ах, ты ж, черт.

Старуха поднялась и скрылась за дверью. Вернулась быстро — на подносе стояли два запотевших стакана с холодным чаем.

Ханамия застывшими губами пробормотал благодарности. Зачем-то спросил:

— А это… точно были они? — И тут же пожалел о своем вопросе.

Старуха великодушно промолчала, списав все на шок.

Он глотнул холодного чая, поблагодарил еще раз. На скамейку между ними запрыгнул бесхвостый кот и потерся боком о локоть Ханамии.

 

Поезд достиг окраины Токио. Глядя в окно на вечерний город, Ханамия раз за разом мысленно прокручивал всю сцену: вот Сугимото приходит к отцу, говорит ему что-то… что? Упрекает? Обвиняет в своих неприятностях? Или уговаривает уехать с ним, вернуться к нормальной жизни, забыть обо всем? Что бы там ни было, отец ему явно оказался не рад. Или все вышло случайно? Несчастный случай, куда без них. Они ссорятся, скандалят, отец его толкает, а позади — острый дверной косяк. Или замахивается на него бутылкой? А потом, глядя, как медленно растекается под головой густое красное пятно, выдергивает из брюк ремень и перебрасывает через голую балку. Встает на табурет… или на ящик…

Ханамия с силой прижался лбом к теплому стеклу.

Так вышло. Они погибли — оба, а Ханамия остался жив.

В голове шумел промозглый зимний ветер, полный звуков ночного города, крысы шуршали обрывками старой бумаги, но голоса стихли. Ничей голос больше его не преследовал.

Впереди показалась станция. Ханамия медленно достал телефон, еще раз перечитал последнее сообщение. Теперь, наконец, он мог позвонить Киеши.

 

Ханамия сидел в садовой беседке.

Откинувшись спиной на деревянную опору, он вытянул перед собой босые ноги. От пива слегка клонило в сон. На дорожке показался Киеши — в руках у него была коробка с какой-то едой и магазинная сумка.

Ханамия кивнул на банку:

— Извини, без тебя начал.

— Давно ждешь?

Ханамия неопределенно махнул рукой — ни да, ни нет. Они не виделись больше месяца, Ханамия ревниво отметил свежий загар — куда-то ездил? возился в саду? — и вполне жизнерадостный вид. Конечно, пока он в одиночку сражался с безумием, этот кретин здесь наслаждался летними радостями.

Сбросив обувь, Киеши устроился напротив. Сказал, открывая банку:

— Я знаешь что подумал?

Ханамия приподнял бровь.

— Подумал? Точно?

Киеши толкнул его в бок и продолжил:

— Давай куда-нибудь съездим. Только я не знаю, куда лучше — в горы? Или может на…

— В Хаконе, — перебил Ханамия. — На озеро Аси. Конец июля, там скоро озерный праздник.

Киеши кивнул и улыбнулся. Ханамия поднял банку в шутливом салюте и улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
